


Revenge

by Beeuk87



Series: Moon Stone Pack [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Death, Death Match, F/F, F/M, Fights, Harm to Children, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rut, Sex, Smut, Violence, Werewolves, children hurt, death of children, heat - Freeform, rogues - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: Part 3 from the Moonstone Pack Series.Follows on after Broken. You'll need to read the first two stories to understand what is going on.“Dad what the fuck happened?” Ellie shouts.“There was blood everywhere, bodies everywhere…they were just children.” Eslyn begins to sob.Ellie looks at her dad in horror. “No.” Tears form in her eyes. “My class are the children okay?”Kinn just shakes his head. Realisation hits Ellie and she falls to her knees sobbing.Were there any Lupan survivors? Mason asked his dad.“Yes some got a way, but most of the pack was killed, but not before killing all of the children in year 3 and below.”“Jesus Christ.” Mason mutters.Luna shakes out of her zombie like state to comfort her sobbing mate.Kinn holds his wife in his arms, this isn’t over the Lupans and all of their allies will pay for this.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! 
> 
> VIOLENCE AND DEATH TO CHILDREN.

**_1 hour earlier…._ **

Leigh, Luke, managed to get into the three year 6 class rooms, Logan and Lola went into the year 5 classes and Lance made his way to year 4. The others in the pack were making their way to the younger classes at the other end of the school.

Leigh barged into the year 6 classroom the children were all huddled in a corner crying as the teacher stood protectively in front of them. She was human no match for a wolf Leigh chuckled to herself.

Leigh’s Alpha snarled at the teacher licking her lips as she slowly stalked towards them the children screaming. The teacher had tears streaming down her face as she stood her ground and aimed to protect her children. She was no match for the Alpha though as she lunged onto the teacher’s neck and sunk her teeth in deep and began to shake her head vigorously. The children began to scream more as they scattered. Leigh shook her head back and forth her sharp canines sinking in deeper in the human teacher’s neck blood spilling the harder she bit. After a few moments the teacher stopped struggling and her screams became quite as her body went limp.

Once Leigh gave her commands the other set off to the classrooms. Logan shifted into his wolf form a dark brown and black fur it wasn’t the most attractive coat to the human eye, but to other wolves it was beautiful. Walking slowly towards the classroom like he’s hunting for prey his steps are quiet and his body is low. To Logan’s relief the classroom door was open he stalked slowly into the room growing tall with his confidence he let out a nasty growl that instantly caught everyone’s attention. Once the children saw what was making the noise they began to scream.

Mr. Wallace was teaching Science to the year 5s, the growl startled him and his eyes turned black as the threating wolf growled at his students.  He quickly shifted into his wolf form, golden yellow coat with bright green eyes, but were burning red as he snarled at the other wolf.

Logan was surprised for a moment, but turned his attention to the other wolf. They both snarling showing their canines as they circled each other. The children quickly ran out of the class room as Logan took the first move launching forward to bite Mr. Wallace’s neck, but the teacher jumped out of the way and kicked the other wolf hard in the rips causing it to yelp.

Logan whined in pain as he turned around the teach bit him hard on the shoulder and began to tug, pull and shake his head violently. Logan yelped out in pain. He was trying to shake the other wolf off of him, but was failing. He kicked out his hind legs in attempt to free himself striking the teacher in the abdominal causing his death tight grip on his shoulder to loosen enough for Logan to shake him off. Soon they are wrestling on the ground biting, nipping at each other. Logan is pinned down the teacher with his claws deep into his abdominal growls down at the pinned wolf his eyes red with fire. Logan kicks his legs frantically as he tries to get the wolf off of him, but does him no good the teacher leans in and latches onto his neck and bites down hard and doesn’t stop until the wolf goes limp beneath him.

Lola made her way into the classroom her red and brown wolf was easily spotted and once the teacher and children saw her they let out terrified screams. The teacher ordered her students to go to the back corner she was human so she was no match for her. The teacher looked at her children then quickly scrambled through her desk until she found an object. Lola couldn’t make out what it was, but as she got closer to the children the teacher shouted at the wolf to get its attention.

Lola turned her head over her shoulder growling. The teacher with trembling hands walked towards the wolf. Lola turned around completely to face the teacher she didn’t feel threatened by the human so she was taken off guard when the teacher stabbed her with a needle. Lola instantly felt like her blood was boiling inside of her she felt like her body was burning her alive from the inside out. As the pain increased Lola let out a howl as she collapse on the ground began to convulse foaming at the mouth as the silver worked its way through her body. The teacher quickly ushered her students out of the classroom and ran towards the exit.

Lacy lead the others into the lower years they split up into groups of 5. Lacy took year 3 with three other alphas. The teacher was in the middle of teaching maths when the classroom door was kicked open. The children screamed as they four wolves charged at them. One of the alphas took on the teacher as Lacy and the other three targeted the children.

Lacy didn’t like that she had to kill the children, but orders are orders and she has to put her own conscious aside and do as she was told. Her tongue swiped her nozzle as she slowly stalked up to the children who were now huddled together in a corner. Teeth baring she let out a growl before jumping forward onto a poor boy no older than seven years old. She went for the kill spot and easily found it with the small child. As she bit down the boy wailed out in pain, blood beginning to spill out from her neck as the wolf sunk her teeth in deeper and began to shake her head vigorously. The other wolves had begun attacking the other children some tried to run away, but was quickly caught and dragged back into the classroom by their leg.

As the children’s screamed faded and their bodies moving no longer they looked around the room. It was like a massacre straight out from the movies. Blood sprayed on the walls, the floors there was blooded bodies of children all over the classroom floor.

Lacy took the others to the next classroom to see if they needed help, but as they passed the next classroom they noticed the same bloodied massacre and continued down the hall until they caught up with the others in the Reception classrooms. The children in here were the youngest ages four and five years old they were no match for the big wolves. Walking over blooded bodies in the classroom Lacy’s eyes met with Leigh’s. Leigh just nodded to say their work here was done.

There was a loud growl coming from behind them which caused the Lupan pack to jump. Turning around Leigh and the other’s saw the Moon Stone Pack snarling out showing their canines in a threatening manner.  Leigh ordered her Deltas to charge at the Moon Stone Pack to distract them while she got her Alphas and Betas out of the classroom.

Once they finished off the Lupan Delta’s Kinn and the others slowly walked through the school in their human forms. They were quiet as they checked for any survivors, but sadly all the children in year 3 and below were all dead. Eslyn couldn’t take it anymore she began to sobbed uncontrollably Kinn hugged his mate gritting his teeth in anger. “The Lupan’s are going to pay for this.”

Mason looked over at his dad and just nodded still in shock at what he’s just seen. He’s fought many wars over the years and seen his share of dead bodies, but this was different this hurt him to the core seeing the small children’s bodies lying there in a bloody mess. This was going to stay with him forever.  They slowly made their way back to the pack home.

\---------------------------  
**_Present_**

 “Dad what the fuck happened?” Ellie shouts. 

“There was blood everywhere, bodies everywhere…they were just children.” Eslyn begins to sob.

Ellie looks at her dad in horror. “No.” Tears form in her eyes. “My class are the children okay?”

 Kinn just shakes his head. Realisation hits Ellie and she falls to her knees sobbing.

Were there any Lupan survivors? Mason asked his dad.

“Yes some got a way, but most of the pack was killed, but not before killing all of the children in year 3 and below.”

“Jesus Christ.” Mason mutters.

 Luna shakes out of her zombie like state to comfort her sobbing mate.

 Kinn holds his wife in his arms, this isn’t over the Lupans and all of their allies will pay for this.”

 

**2 Months Later**

Kinn had the pack training when they weren’t working or searching for the Lupans It’s been weeks since they had gotten any leads on where they were it just seems like they vanished off the face of the earth. But Kinn was determined to find them and any allies that protected them were just as damned. Eslyn tried to get her mate to relax and let his pack handle things for awhile, but he of course refused and just said he won’t rest until every last Lupan pays for their crimes.

“He wont eat with us he hardly sleeps and when he does its always in his downstairs office. I can’t get more than three words out of him unless its about the Lupans.” Eslyn sighed.

“My Uncle went through this when I was a kid.” Luna said sitting on the kitchen stool next to her mate. “When his brother was killed he wouldn’t stop hunting for his killers and he pushed everyone away he became withdrawn.”

“Did he ever find out who killed his brother?” Ellie asks.

Luna shakes her head no.

“I’m sorry.” Ellie says placing a hand on top of her mates.

“Its fine.”

“Oh, great so what happens if Kinn never finds all of the Lupans? He’ll never stop until every last one is either dead or in prison.” Eslyn groaned. “I just want my mate back.”

“I know mom and you will, but dad needs time he blames himself for what happened.”

 

“Soo….how’s Mason and Halley coping with the triplets?” Ellie ask changing the subject.

“They are having a hard time as expected, but now that the girls are on some sort of schedule and sleeping more during the night they seem to be coping better.”

“I can’t believe they are already 2 months old and how big they got.” Looking over at her mate, “we must go visit them again soon its been a while.”

“Yeah of course.”

Eslyn excuses herself as she leaves the kitchen to go find her mate.

Leaning into Ellie with a smirk on her face Luna gentle kisses the Omega slow and passionately just as the Omega started to deepen the kiss the alpha pulls away earning a soft growl from her mate. “I gotta go to work soon babe.”  The omega pouts. “What time does your shift finish?

“Not until closing I’m afraid.”

“Again.” Kinn shouts at the two men sparring in training room.

Eslyn walks into the gym to see her mate standing beside the mat as two men spar and the others sitting down watching looking exhausted.

“Kinn.” Eslyn shouts as she walks towards him. Kinn turns slightly towards his mate before his attention goes back to the men sparring.

“Stiles how many fucking times do I have to tell you to keep your guard up?”

“Sorry sir I told you I’m not a fighter.” Stile says wiping away blood from his lip.

“Don’t give me that bullshit son anyone can learn to fight and become a fighter. Again and this time Dylan don’t hold back.”

“Kinn that is enough.” Eslyn says folding her arms looking at the two exhausted men.

“What are you doing Eslyn? They need to train.”

“They been training for months now they need a break they are exhausted just look at them.” Eslyn says as she eyes up the two men who’s faces are beat red with sweat dripping down their face.

“Take ten everyone.” Kinn says grabbing his mate by the hand and taking her into his office.

“How dare you undermined me in front of the pack.” Kinn growls.

“How dare I? Kinn you are training our pack to the bleak of exhaustion and if there was another attack they’d be too tired to fight. They need to rest.”

“I’m Alpha and what I say goes now leave so I can get back to training.” Kinn snaps.

Eslyn was taken aback by Kinn she was both pissed off and hurt at the same time. He had never spoken to her like the way he just has in their entire time they been together. She understands he’s under a lot of stressed and is worried, but that doesn’t excuse his behaviour.

Eslyn slaps her mate before walking out of his office and out of the training gym.

Rubbing his cheek where his mate slapped him sighing he turns to punch the wall before leaving his office.

“Right where were we? Stiles and Dylan I want you two to go train over there, Mason and Jericho you are next. I want to see some improvement from my top warriors.”

**_Three hours later…_ **

“Again…. Again..!”

Mason beats both of his hands down on the mat in frustration. “No. I’m done, I am tired of training like this every single day dad I want to spend time with my family.”

Kinn grits his teeth. “What about all the families who want to see their children again, but can’t? You will train until I tell you to stop.”

“This is bullshit.” Mason spits getting to his feet.

Kinn stalks over to his son and grabs him by the back of the neck throwing him to the mat. “You want to know what bullshit is? My son disrespecting me, my son whinging like a five year old. I am your father and most importantly I am your Alpha and you will do as I say. Now get up and let’s see what you’re made of.”

Kinn and Mason began to spar of course the head alpha was stronger and faster than the younger Alpha. Every move Mason through his dad countered it and he ended up his back on the mat. This went on for an hour before Ellie came in shouting for them to stop.

“Dad! Please he’s had enough.” Ellie looks down at her brother who was so exhausted he could hardly get back up.

“If he can’t fight me then how is he supposed to be able to fight against other Alphas out there?” Looking down at his son he lets out a sigh before leaving the gym.

Ellie turns to Axel, “thank you for coming to get me.”  Turning her attention back down at her brother she puts out her hand to help him up. “You okay?”

Mason nods his head as he walks with Ellie out of the gym. When they came inside the house Eslyn eyes widen in horror at the state of her son she quickly helped Ellie settle Mason onto the couch exhaustion quickly over took the alpha.

“This has got to stop.” Eslyn growls.

Eslyn grabs her mobile phone and calls her mate. “Kinn, where are you?”

“I’ve gone for a walk, I’ll be home later.”

“This has gone far enough we will find the Lupan’s but not like this. You can’t keep training them so hard. Did you see the state of Mason? He passed out from exhaustion in Ellie’s arms, his face is swollen and bloodied. Kinn I don’t ever want to see him looking like that from your hands again.”

The line was silent for a few moments before Kinn sighed. “I know. I..I went too far.”

“That you did. Come home I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> Sam- Alpha  
> Trevor- Alpha  
> Aidan- Alpha  
> Clayton Alpha  
> Charlie- Alpha  
> Cobby- Alpha  
> Dax- Alpha  
> Drew- Alpha  
> Fabio -Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Tyran- Beta Male  
> • Wolfe- Beta Male  
> • Fox- Beta Male  
> • Bryce- Beta Male  
> • Keagan- Beta Male  
> • Samone- Beta Male  
> • Bear- Beta Male  
> • Tieran- Beta Male  
> • Kruger –Beta Male  
> • Allison-Beta Female  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Maesy- Beta Female  
> • Ameilia –Beta Female  
> • Bella- Beta Female  
> • Rose- Beta Female  
> • Faith- Beta Female  
> • Hope- Beta Female  
> • Anna- Beta Female  
> • Alexis- Beta Female
> 
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Aries- Delta Male  
> • Reeves- Male  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Amber- Female  
> • Carmon- Female  
> • Sarah- Female  
> • Tessa- Female  
> • Erin-Female  
> •  
> Omegas  
> Ellie  
> Jessica  
> Abbi  
> Arianna  
> Darci  
> Melinda  
> Alia-  
> Briella  
> Callie  
> Cassey  
> Claudia  
> Camista  
> Clare  
> Charleigh  
> Dixie  
> Flower  
> Felicity  
> Harmony  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor  
> • 
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • Lucy--Beta  
> Lawrence-Beta  
> Lynda Beta  
> Lori Beta  
> Lee Beta  
> Leroy Alpha  
> Lenny Beta  
> Layla Omega  
> Louis Alpha  
> Leo Alpha  
> Landon Alpha  
> Lucas Beta  
> Liam Beta  
> Levi Beta  
> Lorenzo Alpha  
> Leon Beta  
> Lewis Alpha  
> Lucian Alpha  
> Lucius Alpha  
> Linus Beta  
> Luciano Alpha  
> Layton Alpha  
> Lazlo Alpha  
> Lincoln Alpha  
> Leslie Omega  
> Lauren Omega  
> Libby Beta  
> Lindsey -Beta  
> Lilly Omega  
> Laila Alpha  
> Lavender -Omega  
> Lianna -Beta  
> Lucinda Alpha  
> Leticia Alpha  
> Lexi- Omega  
> Lillian- Omega  
>   Lucille- Beta  
> Livia -Omega  
> Lead Warrior  
> Mason Stone- Alpha  
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist 
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
>  
> 
> • Hunters/Huntress  
> Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

Kinn returned home a few hours later. He walked into the living room where Mason was asleep walking over to his son he kneeled down beside him. “I’m sorry son.”  Kinn lean up and gave him soft kiss on the forehead.

“He’ll forgive you, he always does.”

Kinn looks up to see his mate standing by the doorway in her night clothes she has a soft expression on her face.

“He is too forgiving sometimes.” Kinn sighs as he gets to his feet.

“He takes after his father.” Eslyn grins as she makes her way towards her mate wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his scent. “Come to bed its late.”

 

Luna walks into the kitchen noticing Halley and the triplets, “have you seen Ellie?”

“She’s training.” Halley says without looking up at Luna.

Luna slaps the countertop with both hands before heading towards the training area. She only just got off work so she was eager to see her mate. When she walked into the gym Ellie was in the middle of sparring Luna took in what she was just wearing, a black sport’s bra and red shorts. She looked sexy as fuck and the sweat dripping off of her toned body wasn’t helping any matters.

The guy she was sparring she couldn’t remember his name, but she could tell he was a beta. He grabbed Ellie from behind leaning his body over hers as he went to pick her up she countered his move and ended up flipping him. Ellie gets on top of him straddling his waist she goes to grab his arms, but he’s too fast he grabs hers first and pushes her forward to pin her arms behind her. There was a few whistles from the others watching.

Luna watches on her breathing increases as her heart beats hard in her chest. She doesn’t realise she is growling until an elbow hits her side. “Owe.”

“Chill out.” Mason chuckles.

“Huh, how when that is going on.” Luna says pointing to her mate.

Miho and Ellie are now on their feet circling around each other the beta goes in quick and spearing Ellie to the mat they land hard Miho on top of Ellie’s body they laugh as they land. Luna’s eyes widen and she growling, but this time Miho and Ellie whip their heads in her direction.

Miho still smiling looks down at the Omega beneath him, he can’t help, but think how great she smells and how sexy she is and would have loved to have her even if it was just once. Ellie uses both her hands to push against Miho’s chest pushing him off of her. He grabs her as he rolls over and she is pulled on top of him.  It’s not long until strong arms are lifting Ellie clean up off the mat and onto her feet.

“What the fuck dude.” Luna growls.

Miho puts his arms behind his head and smirks. “What? We’re only training.”

Luna grits her teeth and turns to face her Omega. “Hi.” She says softly.

Ellie rolls her eyes. “Hi back.”

Mason walks over to Miho helping him up before he slaps the back of his head. “Owe what the fuck.”

“What was you thinking? Luna could of totally kicked your ass and rightly so.”

“Pff, whatever we was only training.” Miho smirks.

Mason shakes his head chuckling “you are lucky Luna is level headed if that was me…you’d gotten your ass kicked.

“I know, I know.”

“You know it’s kinda sexy when you get jealous.” Ellie smiles at her mate as she wraps her arms around her waist.

“Oh, is it now?” Luna smirks.

Ellie bites her bottom lip. “Uh huh.”

Leaning in Luna lips find Ellie’s in a soft and passionate kiss. Ellie pulls away letting out a squeal as Miho slapped her ass as he walked by.

Luna quickly grabs Miho by the throat and thrust him up against the nearby wall eyes burning with rage as she looks into his terrified eyes.

“Luna baby stop.” The Omega says gently into her mate’s ear.

Mason, Jericho and Axel come running. “Whoa, what’s going on?”  Mason ask looking between Luna and his sister.

Ellie sighs, “Miho slapped my ass.”

Luna’s hold on Miho is cutting off his oxygen he’s struggling to breathe and he soon starts turning blue.

“Luna! Please stop!” Ellie pleads while rubbing her hand up and down the Alpha’s arm. She can feel the Alpha relaxing beneath her and Luna finally lets the beta go thrusting him away from her Miho falls to the ground.

“You crazy bitch.” Miho chokes out.

Mason has Axel and Jericho take Miho out of the gym before he pisses Luna off again while he goes back over to the others and continues their training sessions.

“Baby?” The omega purrs.

Luna eyes slowly go back to their normal colour feeling her body relax against the Omega touch Luna finally looks Ellie in the eyes. “Sorry.” She mutters.

“Hey, hey its okay come on lets go for a run.”  


**_Five hours later._**  


“Feeling better?” Ellie ask as they shifted back into their human forms.

“Yeah much better it’s good to let my wolf out to play she was getting restless.”

Ellie laughs. “Yeah she was.”

“I can feel my rut coming it’s probably why I’m so possessive lately.”

They walk into the house and head to the kitchen to get a snack when they enter Mason is in there warming up some bottles looking exhausted.

“Enjoying parenthood?” Ellie teases.

Mason just grunts as he checks the milk’s temperature. “I love it more if they slept more than three hours during the night.”

“That’s not how babies work Mason.” Ellie giggles.

“I know. I just want a full nights sleep between dad busting my balls during the day and the babies keeping me awake during the night I’m just exhausted all the damn time. You’re so lucky you don’t have kids…” Mason instantly regrets what he says. “Shit. Sorry Ellie.”

“It’s fine.” Ellie lies. Luna can feel the hurt in the Omega and wraps her arms around her waist from behind in a comforting manner.

“Well enjoy your night.” Mason says as he leaves the kitchen.

“You okay?” Luna asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.

 

A week later and there was a lead in the Lupans Mason, Axel and Jericho were out investigating it along with the spies. As the days past the lead they had come to yet another dead end. They returned feeling frustrated and defeated.

“It’s like they are toying with us dad. We have leads and they turn out to be dead ends. I just don’t get how one pack can be so good at hiding.” Mason sighs.

“They have a lot of allies’ son and must be getting help. We need to look at this from another angle, first we take down their allies and then we take them out one by one.”

“How are we going to take down their allies when we don’t know who they are?” Jericho asks.

“We will go to each pack one by one and question them, threaten them and if they are allies well we’ll do what we have to do. We was once the most feared pack around and over the years other packs began to disrespect us, stopped fearing us. We became too soft and lenient it’s time we get back to our old ways.” Kinn states.

“I’m calling a meeting for all the Alphas and betas we are leaving tomorrow at sunset and we won’t return until every last Lupan is dead.”

 

“Ugh this isn’t fair.” Ellie moans.

“Its my duty to fight with the pack especially as an Alpha baby. I know you don’t like it when I’m away, but I have to for the pack, for us.”

“I know..Its just the uncertainty of how long you’ll be away for and with your rut coming are you sure you should be going?”

“I handled my rut on my own many times while on the run I’ll be fine baby I promise.” Luna says while wiping a tear way from Ellie’s cheek. The omega leans into her touch.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Ellie cries.

“Shhh, baby no tears please. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You better.” Ellie sniffs.

That night Ellie and Luna made love like it would be the last time it was gentle and passionate. They didn’t rush one another and as they both came down from their orgasms Luna snuggled into Ellie from behind as sleep over took them.

**_3 months later._ **

Autumn long left and winter came in hard this year it’s been snowing heavily the past three days with no signs of it stopping. So far they have been to ten packs and seven of those packs denounced their alliance to the Lupans. Kinn offered them to surrender and denounce their alliance with the Lupans or pay the price and only two of the seven packs declined to surrender.

Kinn and his pack fought the packs each time over three days and although they had lost some betas they had always won. Kinn of course let the women and children live he offered them refuge with the Moon Stone pack and they graciously accepted it.

Miho was ordered to take the women and children back home to be safe while they carried on although he didn’t like it very much he did as his Alpha told him. It took him nearly two weeks to return home due to stopping every night to rest, but when he reached Moon Stone territory he felt relieved and was happy to be home.  

Miho explained to Eslyn and the Deltas that Kinn had allowed the women and children to come back to the pack and expected us to welcome them in as part of the pack. Once he was finished talking Miho went to the pack house took a shower and rested in one of the bedrooms.

Although Kinn has his own home with his family they still have a pack house that all members of the pack can live at if they wish or have their own private homes. Most live in their own homes, but there’s still a lot who live in the pack house which is located next to Kinns.

Ellie heard about Miho’s return and was eager to find out what’s been happening and if Luna is okay.  For some reason their connection hasn’t been working and it’s been making Ellie worried sick over all the what ifs. Her mum did say that some packs do spells to prevent their bond powers to work with their mates as a way to weaken them, but Ellie was still worried.

Entering the pack house Ellie asked if anyone has seen Miho and she was told he went to one of the bedrooms. So Ellie went upstairs and peeped into each room until she found a sleeping Miho Ellie decided to sit on the chair and wait for him to wake. After what seemed like forever Miho started to stir awake. “Finally.” Ellie muttered to herself.

Getting to her feet Ellie walked over to Miho’s bed and sat down on the edge next to his chest. Miho Immediately jumped clearly forgetting that he’s not out in the wilderness, but safe in the pack house.

“Oh Miho, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Ellie?” Miho said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yes its me.” Ellie says softly.

Miho finally registered Ellie sitting in front of him smiling growing wide he was happy to see the Omega he hasn’t seen her in months Leaning forwards Miho grabs Ellie into a big hug as he takes in her scent. Oh how he missed her scent. Miho eyes widen, oh she’s in heat.

Ellie pulls back slightly giggling softly. “Happy to see me I take it?”

“You have no idea El.” Miho grins.

Ellie returns the smile getting up to sit on the chair. Miho stretches his arms out above his head before he pulls back the covers and stands up. Ellie’s eyes widen as she bites her bottom lip. “Um..Miho.”

Miho looks down at his naked body and most importantly his morning glory. “Fuck, shit.” Miho says jumping back into bed.

Ellie smirks as she looks at the now embarrassed beta. “I must say Miho for a beta you’re pretty packing.” Ellie winks.

Miho blushes.  “Um.. I’m so sorry about that, I don’t remember taking my clothes off.”

Ellie whines softly. “Miho…how long are they going to be gone for?”

“Its hard to say El, but I think another three months at least.”

Ellie puts her head into her hands and begins to sob. Miho wraps a sheet around his waist and pulls the Omega into his embrace in doing so his sheet falls to the floor. Ellie can feel his erection poking her in the hip.

Miho chokes on his own breath as he feels Ellie’s tight hold onto his shaft. “Fuck.” He mutters.

Ellie slowly pumps her hand down his shaft and back up to his head repeating this over and over getting faster and harder each time. The beta pulls the Omega in for a heated kiss his tongue smoothing over her bottle lip before he gently bites it pulling her bottom lip between his teeth he quickly sooths it with his tongue before slipping in the Omega’s mouth their tongues dance headily with one another only pulling back to catch their breaths.

The beta slowly takes the Omega’s shift off revealing her red lacy bra. “Oh god Ellie.” Miho mumbles as he takes in the sight of the Omega. Ellie quickly unlatches her bra and lets her  beast fall freely from her bra. Miho quickly grabs both of her breast with his hands squeezing them together. Ellie’s hand goes back to stroking Miho’s cock his soft moans makes Ellie whine in need.

Miho unbuckles the Omega’s jeans sitting her down he makes haste of getting her jeans and red lacy knickers off in on big sweep. He stands the Omega up and groans at the sight of her. She is beautiful and he can’t wait to feel her, taste her and cum in her.

Dropping to her knees Ellie takes Miho’s cock with one hand and guilds it into her mouth while the other hand gently strokes his shaft.  Ellie can taste his precum already and knows that beta’s stigma isn’t as good as an alphas so she strokes his cock slowly while her mouth runs down to meet with her hand and back up. She repeats this a few more times feeling his hips twitch she knows he won’t last much longer.

Ellie gets to her feet and grabs Miho’s hand and pulls him along stopping when shes facing the bed and Miho is behind her. Ellie parts her legs and beds over the bed and waits for Miho to enter her.

The beta cock is pounding hard and his pre cum keeps spilling over as he grabs Ellie’s waist to adjust himself. He slowly slides his head in throwing his head back moaning, inch by glorious inch his cock slides into the Omega. She moans with him as he begins to pump in and out of her starting slowly gradually increasing his thrusting. Gripping Ellie’s waist he slams hard into the Omega moans out with each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, oh…fuck. Fuuuuuuck.” The beta groans collapsing over the back of Ellie his cock twitching inside the Omega as he cums hard.

Miho wakes up sighing as he realised he was dreaming he attends to his morning glory and then quickly jumps into the shower. Once he’s dressed he hears a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Ellie slowly walks in with a small smile on her face. “Oh god.” Miho mutters.

“I heard you came back last night and wanted to see how you were, it’s been ages!”

“It has. How long have I been gone for?”

“Three months.” Ellie says with a frown.

“Miho, how is Luna, my dad and brother?”

“Well when I left they were all great to be honest they are strong Alphas. We did lose a few betas.”

“I miss her so much it hurts. I just wish they was back home.”

“I know Ellie. If it makes you feel any better I don’t think the Lupans will be able to hide much longer we already went through ten packs only five more to go before we can find them cockroaches.”

Ellie smiles softly while nodding her head. “Did you sleep well?”

Miho blushes. “Yes I Had the best dream ever.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me what’s it been like out there fighting?” Ellie asks between bites of food.

“I’m not going to lie its horrific, how can anyone ever get use to watching the life drain from someone. If I never have to fight in another war again I’d be happy.”

Miho shifted in his seat before he started he started telling Ellie about the past three months.

 

_Three Months ago._

“Mason you take Luna, Axel and Jericho and head towards the back I’ll go in the front with Flik, Miho and Delco. I want all of the females to get the women and children..” Kinn held up his hand as one of the female beta’s was about to protest. “They will trust you more than a male that is all and the rest of you stay by and wait for my call. Do you all understand?” Kinn asked looking around at his pack.

They all nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go. Kinn motioned.

Mason, Luna and Jericho quickly made their way around to the back of the house Mason holds up his arm to signal for Luna and Jericho to stop. “Wait for my dad’s signal, but from what I can make out there’s at least thirty inside probably more though.”

There was a loud howl signalling Mason and the others waiting that they were going into the front door. Kinn howls loudly as he kicks in the front door, Mason doing the same with the back door. The wolves waiting hear their alpha’s how and all charge in from the front soon they have the occupants surrounded. The female Beta’s quickly gather up the women and children before any bloodshed starts.

“What is the meaning of this?” A harsh voice said most likely the pack’s Alpha.

Kinn steps forward getting into the other Alpha’s face. “You are allies with the Lupans.” Kinn states.

“Yes, and?”

“And they have attacked my pack…well they attacked our children while at school.”

The Alpha is taken aback by it. “That can’t be true?”

“It is and anyone who is allies with the Lupans will suffer the same consequence as them if…”

“If what?” The Alpha barks.

Gritting his teeth at the annoyance of being interrupted. “If you denounce your alliance with the Lupans then no bloodshed shall fall between our packs.”

“Fine. I hereby denounce my alliance with the Lupans.” The Alpha stated firmly. “Anything else?”

Kinn stuck out his hand. “Just shake on it and we’ll be on our way.”

The two Alpha’s shook hands and like Kinn said they soon left.

“That was easy.” Mason chuckled.

“Don’t get use to it I doubt the rest of those alliance with the Lupan’s will be that easy.” Kinn stated looking at his smiling son.

Six hours later they reached the next pack house it was now getting night time they decided to do the same plan as before, but this time the pack didn’t surrender they wouldn’t denounce their alliance and that’s when the bloodshed started.

The pack’s Alpha shifted and took a swing at Kinn catching him on his cheek with his razor sharp claws causing a deep slash. Kinn growled his eyes turning black as he shifts as well and soon both packs shifted into their wolf forms.

Kinn and the Alpha begin to quarrel knocking lamp over, picture frames fall from the walls as they crash into the walls. Luna eyes up another Alpha threatening her she bares her teeth growling at him. They circle around one another before Luna jumps on top of the grey and black wolf.

Mason is in his own fight with a Alpha. They are grabbing at each other’s furs trying to get a hold of flesh.  The whole house is filled with growls, barks and whines of those fighting, there’s loud crashes and bangs. Kinn bites the Alpha’s shoulder hard sinking his teeth in as he shakes his head furiously ripping open the Alpha’s flesh he lets out a long whine. Kinn’s mussel is covered with blood as the wound spills open. The wounded Alpha kicks Kinn in the ribs causing his hold to release onto the Alpha.

Meanwhile Luna is sparring with another Alpha white and black fur Luna couldn’t help but think how ugly it was and stunk like spunk and musk. As she bites, kicks and throws the other wolf around the room she suddenly stops her eyes go red as her rut comes in. Her aggressiveness increases and she charges at the wolf causing them to crash through the kitchen window and fall on the ground outside. They continue their fight out in the darkness, growls and whines echoing in the night.

 

“Axel and Jericho have teamed up to tackle a feisty wolf who thinks he’s too cocky for them, but the boys soon show him that his cockiness won’t get him anywhere but six feet in the ground. They bite into the wolf ripping away flesh, blood spray out as they do.

Mason bites another wolf’s ear completely off the Beta rolls on the ground in pain as Mason thrashes him about some more viciously biting and clawing the wolf’s flesh apart.

There was a lot of let biting, let pulling and snarling going on in the rooms. Some wolves were on their backs kicking their hind legs out in attempt to protect themselves. It was chaos inside the house, bloodshed everywhere you looked, dead wolves laying on the floor it was like a horror film.

Luna had returned inside the house once she finished off the wolf and had fought two other beta’s since her return. She had snapped on beta’s neck and bitten the other beta’s neck. Her snout was covered in dried blood and fresh blood. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tears apart another poor beta. Her canines deep into the wolf’s neck as she yanks hard ripping flesh apart in the process. The wolf howls and whines in pain getting quieter as the wolf slowly stops and becomes hard.

The female beta’s had gotten all of the women and children out of the pack house and into a safe space outside in the woods. They tried to calm down the children, but they could hear all the whines and growls happening inside the house.

After a while the house gone quiet and the Moon Stone pack slowly emerged from the house still in their wolf forms covered in blood. They had only lost two members in the battle, Kruger and Tieran Kinn in his human form recovers their bodies and carries them out of the house he walks over to the pack and gently sets the beta’s down. Kinn says a quick prayer for them the pack now in their human forms bow their heads and listen to their Alpha’s prayer.  A few of the betas dig a grave for the fallen members. Once the dead are buried the pack start to move on to find shelter for the night. Kinn ordered Delco, Wolfe, Bryce, Alexis and Bella to go hunt for food and fresh water while the rest of the pack set up camp.  Once they returned from hunting the camp was set up there was a fire blazing high, shelter built big enough for all the members. Delco, Bryce and Alexis quickly start preparing their hunt. They managed to catch four rabbits and a large bore. Bella and Wolfe had found fresh spring water and was carrying it in their make shift water cans.

They ate and drank in silence that evening most still in shock from the fight for many it was their first kill for others it was just another notch to their kill count.  Bella and Wolfe showed the members to the fresh spring nearby so they could clean up before settling down for the night.

Luna woke up in pain her rut had come in the middle of the battle and its starting to really hurt, her skin is on fire as her temperature heats up from the rut. She’s burning up and no amount of water seems to be easing it. She tries to ease her throbbing erection herself, but it doesn’t help. Groaning Luna tries again and again to ease the throbbing between her legs, but no matter how many times she masturbates it doesn’t help. She lets out a long howl as she comes for the fifth time, but with no release.

This is the first time that her rut has been unbearable and she wonders if it’s because she’s now mated and her biology expects her to be mating instead of masturbating.  She would give anything to be able to thrust her throbbing cock inside her Omega right now and feel her wet slick on her shaft and feel her tight walls clench as she makes her omega cum. Luna lets out a whine and vigorously pumps her throbbing cock once more.

 Bella is woken by the whining and growling echoing in the night she follows the sounds to the spring water and sees Luna. She slowly walks over to her and sits down next to the distressed Alpha. Luna face is beat red with sweat dripping down her jaw is closed clenched tight as she pumps her now swollen cock. Bella looks at the Alpha in sympathy reaching down Bella places her hand over top of the Alpha’s. Luna’s eyes dart to the Betas a growl escapes her mouth.

“What are you doing here?” The Alpha spits.

“I woke up and heard your distress.” The beta says softly as she removes the Alpha’s tight grip on her cock and replaces it with her own.

“What are you doing?” Luna ask. Her eyes darkening.

“Shh, just relax Luna.”

The Alpha shakes her head. “Don’t. I can’t, you can’t. I am mated.”

“I know and that’s why your rut is so bad. You shouldn’t of come if your rut was so close Luna. I need to help you, will you let me help you?”

“No.” Luna barks scaring the Beta. “Get off of me I can do it myself.”

Bella lets go of the Alphas cock and sits on her knees and watches as the Alpha distorts her face in pain as she tries to ease herself. The Alpha finally gives up throwing herself back against the earth grunting as she pounds her fits into the ground.  “Fine.” Luna growls.

The beta smirks. Bella slowly knees her way over to the Alpha so she kneeling in front of her. Grabbing the swollen cock Bella grips the head and begins to pump down to the base and back up earning her a grateful moan from the Alpha. The beta continues to pump the throbbing cock harder and faster pre cum oozing out the beta’s hand swipes over it using it for lubrication.  Luna’s eyes are shut tight her jaw clenched as the beta’s hand slides up and down her shaft.

Luna’s eyes pop open wide as she feels the hot breath and teeth scrape against her flesh as much as she wanted her to stop she couldn’t instead the Alpha gripped the Beta’s head with both hands and pushed her further down on her cock holding her in place as she bobbed up and down. Luna grunts and groans thrusting her hips up and down to get deeper in the Beta’s mouth. Her hips start to twitch and the beta can feel the alphas cock twitching inside of her mouth she pulls back all the way off of the Alpha and keeps her mouth open wide as the Alpha pumps her cock and cum spills into the awaiting beta’s mouth.

Moments later once the last spurt of cum drizzled out the Alpha eyes darkened as she growled grabbing the beta’s legs she pulled her closer to her laying her down  the Alpha spreads the beta’s legs sniffing the air as the scent of the beta’s arousal hit her nostrils. Eyes black as the night sky the Alpha runs her hands up between the beta’s thighs and rips her knickers in two. The beta moans arching her body back. Luna waste no time she is quickly thrust her cock inside of the betas wet folds groaning at the tightness of the Beta around her throbbing cock. Luna throws her head back as she begins to pound in and out of the beta rutting away through the night and well into the morning. Luna doesn’t stop until she can hear others starting to wake with one last thrust of her hips she cums hard in the beta not sliding out until her cock stops twitching.

Luna looks down at the beta exhausted from the night sated to her core. The Alpha throws the beta her night shirt as she quickly dresses.

Bella wasn’t the only one who was woken by Luna’s cries in the night Miho was also woken and he sat in the dark out of sight and watched the Alpha rutting away inside of the Beta.

**_Present_ ** _._

Ellie had stopped eating once Miho starting telling her about Luna’s cries in the night she felt hot tears fall down her face as she listened to how her mate had rutted away with someone else. She was heartbroken, she was angry _._

“Stop.” Ellie said holding up her hand as she whipped the tears away with the other. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”  Ellie stood up with tears falling down her face she quickly apologised before running out of the diner.

Ellie hated how she couldn’t feel Luna or hear her and she’d give anything to be able to speak to her and give her a piece of her mind. Instead Ellie shifts and runs into the woods stopping when she gets to the cliff’s edge she lets out a sorrowful howl.

Miho had followed Ellie he wanted to make sure she was okay. “Ellie?” Miho cauciously walks towards the wolf. The omega sits back on her hind legs and lets her head fall. Miho crouches down next to the wolf and gently rubs the scruff of her neck. “I’m sorry Ellie I just felt like you should know.”

Ellie puffs out some hair before shaking her head as she backs away. Shifting back into her human form Ellie sits down next to Miho. “I want you to continue telling me about your time out there. I want all of the details no matter how ugly they are.”

Miho nods.

_Three months ago…_

Miho slowly got to his feet and made his way back to camp careful to not been seen. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed an Alpha rutting away with her non mate. Ellie deserved better Miho thought to himself. 

Bella had helped ease Luna’s rut, but she was still struggling and wasn’t sure how much more she’d be able to take. She thought she could handle her rut alone, but she was wrong and now she cheated on Ellie her mate. How is she ever going to tell her that she was wrong that she couldn’t handle her rut and she had to resort to rutting in some beta that she didn’t even fancy. It didn’t mean anything to her she didn’t feel anything other than the ease of her much throbbing cock. She didn’t get any emotional connection with the beta, but of course none of that matters. She fucked another and that’s all what Ellie is going be thinking about.

Luna felt the bile rise from her stomach and she’s soon throwing up. “I failed her.”

Miho of course left that part out, he didn’t want to Luna to get off that easily.

 

Once it was dawn everyone rose from their sleep Kinn had Maecy heat up some left overs from the night while Keagan went to fetch some fresh water with Rose. As begin to walk down a dirt path through the thick woods Rose started moaning.

“Ugh, I didn’t sleep well at all.”

“Shh.” Keagan says holding up his index finger to his mouth. “I think I heard something.”

Rose looks around, but doesn’t see anything shrugging her shoulders she walks past Keagan and down the dirt hill to the clearing and as she does there’s a loud snap sound and a thud as Rose’s headless body falls to the ground. Keagan stops in his tracks in shock he frantically looks around before he runs back to the camp.

It took twenty minutes to get through to Keagan when the shock finally wore off. Kinn and Mason went to check it out and sure enough Rose’s body laid on the dirt path with her head a few feet in front. Mason gags at the site and has to swallow back the vomit that rose in his mouth.

“They know where here damnit. “ Kinn growls. The Alphas pick up the body and head and carry her back to camp where Flik digs a grave for her. The pack says a prayer before they put out the fire and make their move.

During the next six weeks they went to five different packs and they all denounced their alliance with the Lupans after they was told what they had done. Most packs frown upon unnecessary killing, but killing of children is forbidden and most packs take it very seriously. Of course not all packs care about morals and kill whomever they want women, children, the elder and disabled they just didn’t care.

“Fuck I miss her so much man. I can’t believe we been out here for nearly two months and don’t seem any closer at finding the damn Lupans.” Luna groans sitting next to Mason.

“I know I miss Halley and the babies. I’m missing out on so much.”

“Shit sorry I forgot.”

“No its cool. Not being near you mate is hard it fucking hurts and I can’t wait until we get a hold of them damn Lupans so we can all go back home. I hate sleeping on the damn ground.”

Luna chuckles. “It’s not too bad once you get used to it.”

“Easy for you to say didn’t you live on the ground for years?” Mason teased.

“Hey” Luna pouts. “I did.”

Miho looked on at Luna in disgust _. How can she miss her mate when she fucked another woman not too long ago?_ He carries on ease dropping on their conversation thinking how Alphas are nothing, but cheating horndogs. 

Miho deliberately leaves our Mason and Luna’s conversation he yet again doesn’t want the Omega to feel sorry for the cheating Alpha.

 

_“_ Mason has your rut ever made you do something that you had no control over no matter how much you tried to resist it?”

Mason studies the Alpha for a minute before he answers her. “Yep. I’m not to proud of it either, but when I was eighteen I had a hard time during my rut and although we wasn’t mated at the time I was still in a relationship with Halley. My rut took control over me and I slept around all through my rut I was afraid of hurting Halley because she wasn’t in heat and at the time I didn’t care about the women I was rutting away with I just needed sex.”

Luna’s head falls into her hands and she lets out a heartbreaking sob. “I had my rut some weeks ago and it got too much for me to handle on my own. I accidentally woke up Bella during the night with my cries and….” Luna couldn’t finish her sentence she was too ashamed of herself and couldn’t stomach saying it.

“Listen I get it and Ellie will understand too. Whenever us Alphas are deep in our rut all logic goes out the window and when our Alphas take over there’s nothing stopping them. A rut fuck is meaningless.”

“I hope you’re right about Ellie.”

* * *

The pack have been travelling now for nearly nine hours and in between that time they ran into a handful of rogues who they had to fight off before they finally reached the next pack house The Cranes pack had a bad rep for breaking rules, laws and basically not giving a shit about anything so it was no surprise to Kinn that they were allies to the Lupans.

Kinn offered them the same solution as he had to all of the other packs, but the Cranes denied it their pack leader spat in Kinns face and told him to fuck off. Kinn wiped the spat off his face growling. Mason and the other warriors growled as they step up next to their Alpha the other packs warriors doing the same.

“I have a proposal for you.” The Cranes Alpha said with a sardonic smile on his face. “One of my best warriors and your best warrior have a one on one battle and if your warrior wins then I’ll denounce my alliance, but if my warrior wins then you will take your pack and fuck off back to where ever it is you came from and you leave the Lupan’s alone. Deal?”

Kinn squints his eyes as he takes in what the Alpha suggested. “What kind of battle are we talking about here? A non-death battle or a death battle? And if its non-death battle how does one win the fight?”

The Crane’s Alpha laughs a big belly deep laugh. “Of course a death match you fool its always a death match and to show my generosity I’ll let you choose my warrior and I’ll get to choose yours.”

Kinn takes in a deep breath. “Fine, deal.”

“Excellent. The Alpha smiled. “I choose this one, the one who shares many similarities as you and has been glowering at me in a hostile manner since stepping foot in my home.”

The anger radiating through his body is visible as Kinn clenches his jaw his mouth is tight lipped eyes turning back as his hands form into fits by his side.

The Crane’s Alpha is finding Kinn’s discomfort amusing his lips curl to the side as he waits for the Alphas answer.

“I’ll do it dad.” Mason speaks up.

Kinn turns to face his son the worry written all over his face.

“I am the pack’s best warrior for a reason you trained me all my life for times like this so please let me do what I have been trained to do.”

Kinn slowly nods his head. “I want this one.” Kinn points to a man whose of average height and even with his t-shirt on you can see his muscular tone body. His hair is brown and wild looking like it has been weeks since he put a comb through it. He stands there with a smug look on his face.

 

“Joslin step forward boy.” The Alpha snaps.  “This is a DM and I expect you to have no mercy do you understand. The Alpha whispers into Joslin’s ear. He nods his head in agreement.

Mason looks around at his pack they don’t look particularly worried, but just anxious no one likes to watch DM’s they seem outdated we have evolved enough to be able to come to some agreements without having to rely on DMs, but apparently not with the Cranes pack.

The match is to take place outside in the pack’s arena it’s nothing more than a back yard with chairs in a circle and in the middle is unearth patches of dirt where fights have obviously taken place. It’s nothing special it actually looks quite pathetic nevertheless Mason and Joslin take their places in the middle of the circle as the others take their seats around them. 

Mason watches on as Joslin drinks the potion the witch doctor gave him to make him shift. Joslin begins his painfully transformation into his werewolf form unlike Mason and the Moon Stone Pack he and his pack can’t shift at will they have lost that ability over the years of mating with different wolf breeds or humans. Once Joslin is fully shifted Mason shakes his head no to the potion the witch doctor is holding out for him and he easily shifts into his werewolf form.

The Crane’s Alpha eyes go to the size of saucers as he realises that Mason can shift at will and means his pack, his wolf is more powerful than his. He stands up to protest wanting to call it off, but Kinn shakes his head no his lips curling to the side of his mouth as he watches the panic stricken Alpha sit back down.

The werewolves begin to circle around each other teeth snapping trying to show dominance, but it was Joslin who made the first move going straight for the alphas neck. Mason twist his body out of the way and kicks the Alpha hard in the back making him whimper. Joslin turns around eyes black as the ace of space he charges at Mason, Mason prepares himself and with ease he body slams the Crane Alpha with a snarling howl.

Joslin growls kicking his feet catching Mason in the rips as he tried to bite Joslin’s neck. A swift kick to his rips caused Mason to lose his balance temporarily it was enough for the Alpha to get back to his feet and take a bite out of Mason’s shoulder he yelps out in pain. Joslin doesn’t ease up he sinks his teeth in deeper growling as he shakes his head trying to rip his flesh off of his arm.  Mason swings his other arm and clocks the Alpha in the side of the head causing him to release hold of his arm as he falls to the ground blood sprays out of Mason’s arm he lets out a whimper as he wraps the remains of a tattered shirt around his womb.

Mason head whips to the side just as a hard punch lands on check and then another and other. “Block you fucking idiot.” Kinn shouts.

As Joslin goes to throw another punch Mason blocks his fist and counters with an uppercut Joslin falls backwards unsteady on his feet Mason throws another punch to his face there’s sounds of bones cracking as Mason kicks Joslin in the ribs. He begins to limp around Mason snarling he’s obviously not use to losing a fight and is getting frustrated because Joslin starts to become like a wild Turkey.

He’s all over the place making stupid mistakes which gets him a kick to the throat, leg or a punch to the stomach. On the last move Joslin jumps on top of Mason biting down on his neck placing both hands behind his head Mason grabs Joslin by the neck and throws him over his own head and onto the ground his body goes limp for a moment before you can hear his soft groans.

On all fours Mason charges towards Joslin and begins to bite his leg pulling him around flipping him like a fish out of water. The Alpha jumps on top of the limp wolf beneath him and snarls and growls right before he reaches down and nuzzles his head down biting and shredding apart his neck until the Alpha’s gut wrenching whines stop. The Alpha’s body twitches and he gurgles as the blood pours from his throat. Once Joslin’s body goes limp Mason shifts and drops to his knees his head falls into his hands. He hated killing like this, it was one thing to kill in self-defence, but to fight to kill for the purpose of a treaty or like today an agreement just was something Mason didn’t like.

Mason wasn’t sure how long he had been on his knees it could have been minutes, hours or even days he was vaguely aware of the strong hands lifting him up off of the ground.

“Mason” A stern voice snapped him out of his trance. He looks up to see his father’s brows knitted to a v shape his lips snapped short to form a straight line he looks worried, but yet stern.

“Mason son” The Alpha spoke more softly this time. “You had to do it.”

Mason grits his teeth his hands form into balls of fits by his side. “That’s the thing though dad I didn’t have to. Joslin and all of the other wolves that were killed by us didn’t have to die, but they did because of you. You wanting the Lupan’s soo bad that you’ll kill anyone anything that gets in your way.”

Kinn growls snapping his teeth in Mason’s face. “How dare you question my motives, my reasoning? Perhaps you’d think differently if it was your child that was murdered or your sister or mate.” Kinn says sharply. He looks around at his pack his eyes find Luna’s. Perhaps if Ellie was killed that day as she was supposed to be teaching the Reception children maybe you would be more eager to fight and to kill to get to the Lupans.

Luna lets out a subtitle growl eyes darkening as Kinn speaks about Ellie.

“Don’t you see I am your Alpha it is my job to protect all of you and the Lupan’s made me look weak made our pack look weak. What they did was unforgivable and I will be damned if a little bloodshed on the way to getting them will stop me.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days the pack travelled in silence it wasn’t until they reached a village that Kinn finally spoke.  “I think we all could use a break, there’s a pub, brothel for all you who’s unmated Kinn winked and a hotel with a café inside. We will rest here for a week then its back on the road.

Obviously all those who are unmated rushed to the brothel it’s been months since any of us had sex so that didn’t surprise Luna one bit. She walked with Mason, Delco, Axel , Miho and Jericho to the pub once inside they all scrunched up their noses in disgust as the smell of cigarettes, alpha musk, cum and piss hit their nostrils.

“Jesus it smells like Delco’s room.” Mason teases. Everyone, but Delco laughs. They walk up to the bar to order their drinks before finding an empty table. 

Jericho takes a drink of his Carlsberg wincing as he swallows. “I tasted better piss than this shit.”

“You tasted piss?” Axel laughs.

“No numbnuts it’s an expression.”

“If you don’t like the alcohol then why don’t you leave?”

They look towards where the voice was coming from to see an older chubby man in his late 50’s with an unshaven beard that has gone grey just as his greasy, his teeth were yellow probably from the amount of cigarettes and chewing tobacco he has. He’s wearing a dirty white t-shirt with a red plaid shirt with a pair of worn out blue jeans and a pair of black boots. His gut hangs over his jean’s belt and his fat hands slams down onto the table startling the travellers.

“Sorry if my friend here has offended you it wasn’t his intention…was it Jericho?” Mason says giving his friend a glaring look as if to say you better fucking agree with me and not start a fight with your mouth.

“Yeah, listen I am truly sorry I meant no harm.” Jericho gives his best pretty boy smile that he can muster up.

“Alright then, but if I hear one of ya badmouthing our alcohol again you’ll be in for it.” At that the old man left back to sitting at the bar.

Mason and the other snickered as he left. “What a tool.” Jericho chuckles.

Luna excused herself as she went looking for a payphone so she could call Ellie, but after thirty minutes of no luck she returned to the pub and slumped down in her chair.

“What’s the matter with you?” Mason ask.

“This town has no damn payphones, I wanted to call Ellie.” The Alpha huffs.

“Oh yeah you won’t find any payphones around here too far out in the boondocks for that. Mason laughs.

“Great.” Luna mutters.

On the last night in town Luna was laying in her hotel bed staring up at the ceiling when all of a sudden she could feel Ellie she was upset she’s crying, she’s so lonely. Luna bolts up as the tears form in her eyes. Her Omega misses her, needs her and she can’t be there for her. She tries to calm her Omega down with gentle thoughts and feelings and it seems to be working as she can feel Ellie relaxing a little bit. She’d do anything to be able to hold her again. _Ugh how much longer are we going to be out here it’s already been two months?_ Once she felt Ellie calm she was able to finally relax herself and drift off to sleep.

The next pack that they came to surrendered easily once they heard what the Lupans did they didn’t want no part of that or them. Kinn was pleased they didn’t need to fight it meant less bloodshed and saves their energy. After all the packs he been through not one of them knew where to find the Lupans and not one of the packs were hiding them either. It was as if they was invincible. That thought struck a chord in Kinn’s head. “Fuck.” He muttered to himself.

The pack all sat around a campfire while Kinn begins to talk. “What if the Lupans used some sort of spell to make themselves invincible or undetected?”

“Is that even possible?” One of the betas asked.

“It is. It makes me wonder if we been played this whole time.” Kinn states looking into the fire. His jaw is clenched tight brows knitted together as he thinks.

The rest of the night the pack left Kinn alone he sat by the fire deep in his own thoughts. Most of the members retired for the night while others stay up like Luna, Mason, Delco, Bella and Miho they decided to do a perimeter check around camp Bella pulled Luna back as the others continued to walk a head of them.

As they slowly walk behind the other three Bella finally breaks the silence.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

“Huh? No why do you think that?” Luna asked.

“Well since we….” Luna held up her hand to stop her from finishing her sentence. Bella mouth goes into a thin line as she continues. “Since we did you know what you seem to be avoiding me, you won’t talk to me, look at me.”

Luna sighs. “Maybe I have so what? I am ashamed of what I did Bella. I am an mated Alpha and I fucked some beta because I couldn’t control myself during my rut which I told my mate I’d be fine. Well I wasn’t fine was I?”

“So I am just some beta you fucked?” Bella says harshly.

Luna grits her teeth. “Yes. It meant nothing to me, I felt nothing while fucking you.”

Bella slaps Luna hard across her face as she huffs away Luna rubs her cheek as she watches Bella loop her arm through Miho’s who turns around and gives Luna a sly smile.

* * *

 

The next few days they travelled slowly through the meadows, through a small village which lead them over the mountains and through the woods. As they came to the next pack’s territory they were meant by guards who quickly had them surrounded. Kinn was taken as he was the pack leader to the house. Once inside one of the guards shoved Kinn to the ground.

“What brings you here?” A voice asked from behind Kinn. He whips his head to see a tall muscular man with wavy brown hair, brown eyes his jaw was tight as he looked down at Kinn with folded arms. Kinn immediately gets to his feet and square’s his shoulders.

“I am Kinn, Moon Stone Pack Alpha we’ve come because you are alliance with the Lupans.”

The muscular Alpha’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Yes, so?”

“You must not have heard then, they attacked my pack on my land, when I say attacked my pack I mean they went to the local school and killed children and teachers.”

The Alpha’s stares blankly at Kinn. “So?”

Kinn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So, I want revenge on the Lupans and all those who are Allies with them.”

“Right let me get this straight, you want revenge on the Lupans Allies even though we didn’t do any of the killing? How is that fair?” The Alpha asked tilting his head to the side giving a condescending smirk on his face.

“I don’t care if it doesn’t sound fair being allies you must have known their plan and that makes you just as guilty in my eyes.” Kinn growls.

The Alpha gets into Kinns face. “Is that some kind of threat?”

“Only if you don’t surrender you alliance with the Lupans…”

“Never.” The alpha snaps his teeth.

“Fine.” Kinn lets out a long howl and within seconds a ring of howls can be heard from outside just before chaos starts. The pack heard Kinn’s howl to indicate that the Alpha’s leader wasn’t going to surrender so prepare for a battle.

As the wolves fought Kinn could see terrified children watching and the carers trying to shield them or pull them away. Kinn didn’t want the children to suffer after all the whole reason he’s out here fighting is because of the murder of all those innocent children back home. Kinn grabs Miho and orders him to take the children and the women carers back home to safety. Miho goes to protest, but Kinn gives him a warning growl.

Miho gathers all the children and women up and begins to sneak away as his pack continue to fight on. He can still here the fighting half way down the hills his beta was stirring wanting to go back and help his fellow pack members, but he had orders and he must follow them even if he doesn’t like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tells Rue about Luna and Bella.  
> Ellie tries a human, but it doesn't go well so Ellie and Luna go clubbing which leads to some smut.

“Was you scared?” Ellie soft voice broke through Miho’s thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh sometimes I was and sometimes I wasn’t, but I can say this the smell of blood and death never really leaves you. I can still hear the men’s screams in my head and I’m having trouble sleeping because of the dreams about the battles.”

Ellie frowns while look down at her hands. “I hate that all those people had to die because of what the Lupans did. It doesn’t make sense to kill more innocent people just to get to them.”

“Ellie they weren’t innocent people they were allies that makes them just as guilty as the Lupans.” Miho snapped.

“I don’t agree, they didn’t kill now one the Lupans did!”

“They were allies which mean they would have known about their plans and failed to inform us or to stop them so once again Ellie they were NOT innocent.” Miho says sharply.

Ellie huffs as she gets up and storms off towards home Miho catches up grabbing Ellie’s arm pulling her to a stop. “Ellie wait. I am sorry.”

Ellie glares at the beta shaking her arm free. “Whatever I’m tired I’m going home to bed.” Ellie turns to leave, but once again Miho grabs a hold of her arm. “MIIHO!” Ellie shouts, but he quickly covers her mouth with his hand. “Shhh, I think I heard something.” Just then a deer runs though the meadows and they both relax.

 *

A month as passed since Miho’s return and winter seems to be ending as the snow begins to melts the children have settled into the pack’s house as well and began to go to the local school where Ellie teaches them she had decided to go back to the school and help out until there’s a Reception class. The children love going to school they have taken a liking to Miss Ellie.

“Okay children” Ellie spoke softly to the children who were sitting on the floor in front of her. “As it’s Friday I am giving you a little homework to do over the weekend.” The children groan. Ellie smirks. “I want you to pretend that you discovered a new animal, I want you to draw this animal that you discovered and give it a name.”

The children smile and begin to talk about it getting excited. The bell rings indication that it’s the end of the day and the children slowly rise up off of the floor and gather up their belongings before leaving the classroom.  Ellie stays behind as she tidies up the classroom and after forty-five minutes she is satisfied she turns the lights off and locks the door behind her.

Its early Saturday morning and Ellie had decided to head to the training arena to train before meeting Rue for lunch at the café.  The gym was empty when Ellie walked in she slowly walked over to the benches and sat down as she began to put tape around her knuckles once  she finishes she heads over to the punching bags and begins to hit the bag, jab, jab, punch repeat with her other hand. Soon she was throwing hard blows to the punching bag all her pinned up anger spilling out through each hard blow to the bag she was mixing it up between punching and kicking the bag. She was angry at the lupans, angry that the children died, angry that Luna had to leave and angry its been over four months since she seen her mate. Ellie was so caught up in her angry that she was unaware of the figure standing next to her until he spoke.

“Whoa what did the punch bag ever do to you? The Delta teased.

Ellie stopped punching and grabbed a hold of the bag in a bear hug. “Aries, Jesus Christ.” Ellie breathed out.

The Delta was average height and built, he had dusty blonde hair and green eyes the Delta had a huge grin on his face getting pleasure out of scaring the Omega. “I could hear you all the way outside beating that poor bag so I came to see who was killing mr baggo here.”

Ellie wipes the sweat off from her forehead with the back of her hand. “I hope I didn’t disturbed you too much Aries from whatever it is you were doing.”

“Naw you didn’t like I said I wanted to see who was killing it up in here and I was surprised to find you in here beating up poor Mr. Baggo.”

Ellie rolls her eyes at the Delta’s nic name for the punching bag. “I just needed to clear my head and there’s only three ways to do that and I can’t do two of those things so here I am…”

“fair enough I’ll let you get back to beating up Mr. Baggo here”.  Aries says as he turns on his heels and leaves the gym.

Ellie continues to train in the gym for the next three hours she has so much pent up anger that she loses track of the time she didn’t even know that the gym is now packed with people working out. She was so focused on hitting the punching bag that she didn’t even smell the others come in nor did she hear her best friend Rue shouting her name even though she was standing right next to her. It took Rue grabbing Ellie’s shoulder to get her attention.

Ellie stopped punching the bag and turned to see Rue with a annoyed look on her face that quickly softened when she saw how lost the Omega was. She quickly grabbed her friend’s hands and squeezed them gently. “Ellie are you okay?”

Those three words “are you okay?” always breaks you when you are most definitely not okay and are on the verge of tears as it is. Those three words always pushes you over and the tears you been desperately trying to hold back falls and you can’t stop the overwhelming of emotion that over takes you. 

Ellie shakes her head as the tears stream down her face Rue wraps her friend up in a comforting hug as the Omega cries of pent up anger, pent up emotion that she has been holding in the past four months. Once the Omega stops crying Rue gently guides her to the lounge area so they can talk.

Once seated Ellie wipes away her tears and gladly accepts the tissue Rue hands her. After a few minutes of wiping away tears and blowing her nose Ellie is finally ready to talk.  “It’s been four months…they been gone for four months and no one knows when they will be coming back.”

“Its so hard to be away from Luna I can’t feel her or hear her and I don’t understand why. I need her, I miss her so much and every second were apart it kills me inside. I have this enormous empty hole in my heart and its eating me alive. My heats are so bad that I gone back on my suppressant pills I shouldn’t have to I should be with my Alpha during my heats she should be here taking care of me her mate her Omega, but she’s not she’s out there fighting and rutting with God knows who this time.” Ellie voice broke at the end as she said it the tears started falling down her cheeks again and she buried her head into her hands.

Rue wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her to her side. “Ellie hun what do you mean by Luna rutting away with god knows who?”

“Miho told that he saw Luna and Bella together during Luna’s first rut since we bitten each other.” Ellie sniffles.

“That fucking Alpha cunt, I’m going to kick her ass.” Rue growled.

Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend. “She told me she would be okay…”

“Obviously not.” Rue mocked.

Ellie sighs. “What am I going to do? I haven’t had sex since the night before Luna left and I am so god damn horny its not even funny. “

Rue laughed loudly. “Get revenge.” Rue said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“No, I can’t, even If I wanted to no Alpha or Beta would they would get one smell of my mark and take off with their tail between their legs.”

“Well then get use to your hand or stock up on some batteries.” Rue teased.

Ellie slapped her shoulder. “Stop it.” She giggled.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes it wasn’t uncomfortable it was peaceful silence they been friends since they were babies and they didn’t need to talk every minute they were together in fact they could go hours without speaking to one another even though they are sitting next to each other. Their presents is enough and it was one of the things they liked about each other.

“I got it” Rue snapped Ellie out of her own thoughts.

“What?”

“You want to get laid right?”

Ellie brows knit slightly as she’s unsure of where this is going. “Um…”

“You want to get laid and not have to worry about your mating mark?” Rue grinned

“Ugh just get on with it Rue the suspense is killing me.”

Rue laughs. “A human.”

Ellie eyes go wide as she cannot believe that she is suggesting that she an Omega wolf sleep with a normal human who probably can’t keep up with her will most likely be smaller in the downstairs department and will smell like stale chips.

“Um…no way it would never work.” Ellie said shaking her head.

“C’mon Ellie you don’t know unless you give it a try.”

“I am not a cheater Rue!” Ellie snapped.

“It’s not cheating its revenge!”

 *

“Sooo….how did it go last night?” Rue asked with a beaming smile on her face.

Ellie let out  a huff. “Terrible just like I thought it would. We was making out which was great and all he was a great kisser and once we was naked he was all over my tits like he never seen a pair or tits before or something. He was squeezing them and shit and then decides to put his pencil dick between my tits and “fuck” them. Like seriously who fucks a pair of tits?”

Rue is holding back a built up laugh she is just listening to Ellie carefully nodding as she talks.

“Well after he finished fucking my tits I push him down and straddle him I am so scared that I am going to break his dick its so small and skinny seriously he had a pencil dick.”

A laugh escaped Rue’s mouth as she bites down on her bottle lip to control herself. “Oh?”

“Yeah anyways I position myself and slowly slide down and after two maybe three times of grinding him he fucking cums.”

Rue can’t hold her laugh in no more she burst out laughing a loud belly roll laughing smacking the table as she laughs tears streaming down her face she is laughing so much she falls off her chair. Other diners around them give them dirty looks.

Ellie rolls her eyes as he friend gets to her feet and sits back down. “So did you get to cum to?” Rue asked between laughing.

“No I fucking didn’t and quite frankly human men are lousy lovers. “

Rue can’t stop her laughing she finds her friends experience with humans hilarious.  “Okay”, Rue began her laughter coming to a stop. “How about tonight we go out of town and find a night club so you can hook up with some Alpha?”

“I don’t know Rue I’m not a cheater.”

“Ugh Ellie how many times do I have to keep telling you its not cheating its revenge.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call it, it’s still cheating to me.”

“God Luna doesn’t deserve you, why don’t we just go out and have a good time?”

“Yeah I could use a good girls night out let’s get the girls and make it a night.”

 *

 “Right so Abbi, Jess, Bri and Dixie are going to meet us at the club in 30 minutes so are you ready?” Rue asked sitting on the Omega’s bed. Ellie came out of her bathroom wearing a tight low cut red knee length dress hugging in all the right places and red high heels she looked absolutely stunning. Rue swallows as she looks the Omega up and down. “Wow.” 

Ellie smiles. “You like?”

“I love it you look hot as hell.” Rue blushes.

“You clean up pretty nice too.”

Rue was wearing a custom made silky black pant suit it has side pockets and a front zipper at the crotch area with a pair of low heel black ankle boots.

They arrive at the club and the music is pounding loud pop music and the club dance floor is crowded with people dancing. The bar is not much better there is a huge queue of people waiting to be served. Rue walks to the bar holding Ellie’s hand. “Yo Marti.” Rue says as she barges her way to the bar. “Hey girl long time no see how the hell have you been?” The Alpha says from behind the bar pouring a pint of beer.

“Not bad, can I get a bottle of vodka, a pitcher of lemonade, lime wedges and a pitcher of Budweiser please?”

Marti nods his head, “no problem I’ll put it on your tab.”

Rue takes Ellie to a booth and sits down to wait for their drinks and friends. Its not long though until the others show up and after Ellie waves her hands at them that they make their way over to them sitting down at the booth. Marti comes over with their drink five minutes later with a handful of glasses. “Anything else?” Marti ask. Rue shakes her head no as she thanks him and he leaves.

They make small talk as they drink once the pitcher is finished the girls decide to dance on the dance floor. Ellie is excited and pulls a reluctant Rue with her to the dance floor. “C’mon Rue dance with me.” Ellie slurs her words as she begins to dance up against Rue.

The Alpha grabs the Omegas hips and spins her around so her back is to her front and they begin to dance together to the beat of the music. Ellie grinds her ass into Rue’s front her arms are up behind her wrapped around Rue’s neck as the Alpha grinds back into her ass holding her waist. She loves the way the Omega smells its making her Alpha roll around on the ground with her tummy up wanting a belly scratch.

Rue breaths heavily into the Omega’s ear shivers run down Ellie’s back. The music slows down and goes into a slow song. People moan and begin to go back to their tables for a drink. Ellie and Rue now facing one another begins to slow dance staring into each other eyes just as they were about to kiss there was a commotion on the dance floor and two guys bump into Ellie knocking her to the ground. She lets out a yelp as she falls her hand landing on a pint glass it shatters beneath her weight.

Rue growls at the two men and they quickly move away. She turns her attention back to Ellie who is being helped up by another Alpha. Rue grits her teeth a low growl escapes her mouth as she takes Ellie from the other Alpha. “I got it from here she snaps.”

Taking a look at Ellie’s bleeding hand Rue soon realises that she has a deep cut across her palm where she fell onto the pint glass. Rue takes Ellie to the toilets barging past the crowded people. Once inside Rue puts the Omega’s hand under the cold tap and watches as blood washes down the drain as she cleans her wound.

Ripping a piece of her shirt off Rue wraps it around the Omega’s hand. They stare at each other for what feels like eternity before the Omega moves forward and connects their lips in a slow passionate kiss that quickly deepens Rue pulls the Omega closer putting her hands on her waist she lifts her up on top of the sink counter and continues to kiss the Omega in a sloppy heated kiss.

Ellie whines as she runs her palm over the Alpha’s bulge clearly in the beginning of her rut. Feeling the Omega’s hand on her thick growing cock makes her eyes water in despair. Ellie grabs the semi hard cock through the clothes and runs her hand up the length of the Alpha’s shaft a groan falls from the Alpha’s mouth in return. 

“You didn’t tell me you was starting your rut.” Ellie coos as she continues to rub the Alphas cock.

Rue throws her head back groaning. “I wasn’t not until we started dancing.”

“Oh God Ellie, I need to be inside of you.” The Alpha half whines and half growls.

Ellie moans and can feel her slick between her legs getting wetter. She fumbles with the Alpha’s trousers before she’s able to unzip her and reaches in to grab the now Fully erected Alpha. “Oh, no boxers?” Her Omega jumped for joy and purred happily.

Ellie free’s the Alpha her long thick cock sprang free from her trousers. The Omega takes in the Alphas full cock she licks her lips before she grabs the Alpha by the base of her shaft and runs her hand up the length and back down.

The Alpha growls at the slow pace the Omega is doing her cock is throbbing and aching to fill the Omega. Rue grits her teeth growling as she grabs the Omega’s dress and pulls it up to her stomach with two fingers she pushes the Omega’s lacy panties to the side as she slams inside of her. A loud moan is earned from the Omega and she groans with her.

Not giving the Omega any time to adjust the Alpha begins to thrust her hips back and forth pulling all the way out and then slamming back in repeating this over and over. The Omega’s head is back, mouth open as she moans loudly as she is thrust her own hips to meet with the Alpha’s hard thrusting. Rue has a hold of Ellie’s hips and is now pounding inside her growling and groaning with each thrust. The Omega is now screaming with each thrust it makes her Alpha thrust harder just so she can hear that beautiful sound.

Ellie wraps her legs around Rue and brings her body up so she can hold onto her shoulders. The Alpha lifts Ellie up and slams her into the wall. They kiss sloppy tongues swirling around inside each other. Ellie bites Rue’s bottom lip earning her a hard thrust that makes her scream in pleasure. Rue head whips to the exit as she hears people coming growling protectively she carries the Omega into a stall and shuts the door.

She puts the toilet seat down before she sits down letting the Omega ride her.  Just as Ellie started rolling her hips back and forth moaning loudly Rue put a hand over her mouth as people started coming in chatting and going to the toilet. One person pointed out that it smelted like Alpha musk in here and Rue couldn’t help but grin to herself as she helped the Omega bounce up and down her thick cock watching it slide in and out of her.

“I’m going to….I’m going to..Ellie whined.

Rue lifted Ellie up and thrust her against the nearest wall and started rutting away inside of her. Ellie legs wrapped around the Alphas tightly as she hung on for dear life.  “Rue oh my god I’m going to cum.”

The Alpha rutted harder and harder. Hearing the Omega say her name like that made her cock twitch. Ellie mouth opens but no sound comes out as she can feel the build of her orgasm. “Oh god, oh god Rue…Rue Oh god I’m going to cum baby...”

“Cum for me baby.” Rue growls.

Ellie screams out as her orgasm hits hard the Alpha ruts harder as her walls clench around her cock. “God baby you’re so tight. Rue continues to rut away and soon Ellie can feel the build of another orgasm starting. She grips the Alpha’s shoulders tightly as her body begins to quiver from another orgasm moaning loudly Rue kisses her deeply to quiet her down. Ellie bites the Alpha’s shoulder and causes Rue to falter her thrusting. “Do that again.” The Alpha demands and the Omega does and with one last thrust the Alpha stills as she cums. Ellie nibbles on the Alpha’s earlobe as she is filled with her.

Rue gently puts the Omega back down before adjusting herself. “Oh great look at me I’m a mess down here.” Ellie groans at the slick and cum on her thighs.  Rue didn’t say anything she just got down on her knees and shifted between the Omega’s legs and started to lick away the slick and cum. “Mmm baby you taste so good.” The Alpha pured.

Ellie ran her hands through the Alpha’s hair pushing her head into her more the Omega then begins to thrust her hips trying to get more friction. The Alpha tightens her grip on the Omega’s hips as she cleans her up. “There all clean.” Rue said sitting back on her heels.

Ellie huffs.  “Thanks.” 

Rue laughs. “Come on lets go before they send a search party after us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> mention of rape and torture, miscarriage.

** Lupans POV  3months ago **

 

“Lola and Logan are dead!” Lacy cried.

“I know, I know you need to get it together Lacy we all knew that this was going to be a dangerous mission and they died in honour of serving the pack.” Leigh stated with a tight grip on Lacy’s shoulders.

“Right we need to get out of here I can hear the Moon Stone pack coming!” Luke shouted.

“Deltas I need you to distract the pack for us while we escape.” Leigh said looking at the Delta wolves knowing that this would be the last time she would see any of them alive, but she had to sacrifice them in order to save the betas, alphas and herself.

The Deltas knew this was a death sentence, but they were serving and protecting their pack and was proud to do that even if that meant dying in the process.

“C’mon we need to go now!” Leigh growled.

Leigh led her pack out of the school just as the Moon Stone pack arrived they quickly ran into the woods and headed to the witch doctor. Once there Leigh had her make her pack untraceable and invincible to the Moon Stone pack members.

It was a powerful spell and it took a lot out of the witch, but Leigh didn’t care about that all she wanted was to make sure her and her pack were safe from the Moon Stone pack members until she could figure out a way to defeat them.

 She was going to have to get allies to help her fight the pack. The next few weeks the Lupans went to numerous packs and asking them to join her alliance and of course they did soon she had at least 15 pack alliances on her side.

The beauty of being invincible to the Moon Stone members is that they could follow them and they wouldn’t even know it. Leigh kept an eye on them over the months as they searched for her pack. She was beginning to get worried when they started getting packs to denounce their alliance with her and killing those who wouldn’t denounce their loyalties to her pack. She was losing her alliance and that mean losing numbers to help fight against the Moon Stone members. She needed to do something fast.  

Leigh decided to take her pack back to the Moon Stone territory it took them a couple of weeks, but they finally got there. The security was tripled and on high alert there was guards patrolling the areas 24/7 by the looks and each apartment had two guards by the door.   The pack house had two guards at each door and two guards at the gates. Getting in will be tricky although they can’t see them or smell them they can see the gates and doors opening.

Just then Leigh could hear voices coming from the training building. “This way.” Leigh motioned.

As they enter they can see about 20 pack members in the room Leigh spots Ellie immediately she was wearing black sports leggings and a white sports bra she looked perfect. Shaking her head Leigh then noticed Elli’s mother and sister-in-law Halley and the triplets were here.

The triplets were only 6 months old, but werewolves grew and develop at a much faster rate than humans do so at 6 months old their development would be equivalent to an 18 month old human. They are toddling around happily. Leigh can’t help but smile at the pups.

“Luke you get Halley, I’ll get Ellie and the rest of you will get the triplets. Try to be discrete when getting them I don’t want to attract any attention to us. Get in and get out understood?”

**Ellie’s POV**

Ellie eyes slowly opened adjusting to the darkness she tries to move her arms, but notice that she’s chained up to the wall looking around the room  she noticed it looked and smelled like a basement, but she didn’t recognise it. She turns and see her mother and Halley chained to the wall unconscious still. The damp, musky smell was irritating her nose.

“Ahh finally one of you is awake.” A voice in the darkness said.

Ellie recognised the voice. “Leigh?”

Leigh stepped out from the darkness with a crooked smirk on her lips. “The one and only.”

“Why are you doing this?” Ellie whispered.

Stepping closer to the Omega Leigh whispers one word into her ear. “Revenge.”

Chills run down Ellie’s spine as her hot breath is on her ear and the word echo’s in her mind.

“I haven’t done anything to you!” Ellie cried.

Leigh eyes darkened as she leaned close to the Omega. “It doesn’t matter, what matters is that YOUR PACK, YOUR BLOOD did!” The alpha shouted. “It’s the same way your pack is out hunting the lupans they want revenge on what we did.”

“But why now?”

“It’s taken us this long to get strong enough to get revenge! Lupans were nearly wiped completely out Ellie.”

“W-where am I?” Eslyn groaned.

“Ah finally the Alpha’s bitch is awake.” Leigh said gripping Eslyn’s jaw before shrugging her off to slap Halley awake after three hard slaps she finally started to come to looking around she noticed Ellie and Eslyn chained to the wall then noticed that she was as well. Halley turns her attention to Leigh and begins to scream.

“Will you shut up!” Leigh barked. Halley continued to scream until Leigh punched her in the face knocking her out.

“What are you going to do with us?” Eslyn demanded.

“What. Ever. I. Want.” Leigh said slowly walking towards her. “I for instance can..” Leigh slaps Eslyn across her face. “I can….” Leigh says as she walks to Ellie and grabs her roughly by the jaw and kisses her hard. The Omega pulls away from the kiss.

“What is the real reason you that you have us chained to the wall?” Eslyn snaps.

“To hurt your Alphas.”

*

“Has anyone seen Eslyn, Ellie or Halley!” Ash asks everyone who’s in the pack’s house lounge.

“I haven’t seen Ellie since she was in the arena.” “Erin an Delta said. “That was hours ago Erin!” Ash growled.

“Fuck.” Ash mutters.

 

**3 days later.**

The pack have been running full speed in wolf form trying to get back home. The closer they got their stronger their bond connection was and their mates were hurting. It made the Alphas feel angry but helpless at the same time even at their speed it will still take them days to get home.

The past three days the Lupans have been constantly torturing Eslyn, Halley and Ellie when Leigh was gone some of the men would take advantage of the Omegas by sexually assaulting and raping them and with Leigh keeping food and water from them for the past 3 days made them too weak to fight back.

 On the fourth day The Omegas bodies weak their legs buckle underneath them unable to stand up any longer due to exhaustion and weakness from the lack of food and water.

Each time Lance was about to eat a meal he would tease the Omegas by bringing in his food with a big bottle of water and eat and drink in front of them. The Omegas would drool while watching him.

On day five the Lupan pack unchained the Omegas their limp bodies fell to the hard cold ground with a thump. Lance and the others laughed down at them kicking dirt into their faces. 

“Stop that.” Leigh said as she stood next to Lance.  Leigh pitied the Omegas she threw them each a slice of bread with peanut butter on it and pushed a water bottle towards them. They were like a pack of stray dogs being fed and watered for the first time in a while it was pathetic.

Looking towards her pack Leigh began to speak. “The rest of the Moon Stone pack will be here soon and when they are we need to be ready. We want to hurt them and how to do that is by killing their mates.”

“Why don’t we just do it now then? Why wait until they have arrived?” One of the betas asked.

“I want them to see the life drain from their mates, I want them to witness their beloved dying. Seeing their mates die will kill them.”

*

Days had passed but how many Ellie wasn’t sure of by this point. Looking over at her mother and Halley who had been whimpering was now laying there quiet Ellie can only hope that she’s asleep. Eslyn isn’t looking to good being and older Omega her body can’t handle the stress hell Ellie’s body is starting to give up and she doesn’t know how much longer she can take. She is so hungry she could eat her own leg as tempting as that was she didn’t want to give Leigh the satisfaction.

 She knew her mate was coming she could feel her and hear her again and if it wasn’t for Luna telling Ellie every day that she’s coming to her to not give up to fight and hang on Ellie would have gave up a long time ago.

Louis an Alpha came into the room with Lance and Luke, betas. The Alpha headed towards Ellie the only thing she remembers before everything went black is seeing his smug face right before his fist connects with her head. The betas followed suit and knocked out the others as well. When Ellie wakes up she’s immediately shocked by the coldness when she looks down she notices she’s naked in a bathtub filled with ice cubes. Ellie turns her attention to the shrinking beside her and she sees that Halley and her mother are also in bathtubs. Ellie’s body begins to shiver and shake her head is throbbing and the only thing she can think about is the coldness.

“Why are you doing this?” Ellie shouts.

Silence.

A few minutes later Louis, Lance and Luke come through the side doors. “You guys smelt like shit so thought a bath would do you some good.” Louis grins.

“Thanks, but next time forget the ice.” Ellie shouts.

Louis walks over to Ellie and turns on the shower full blast to cold. Ellie screams as the cold water hits her body. “Stop please.” Eslyn whispers.

“Shut up you old mut.” Louis snaps.

Laughing Louis turns the shower back off before leaving with the betas.

“Mum, Halley, drink the water.” Ellie whispers.

*

12 hours being in the bathtub their bodies felt raw and the only good thing about it is they got to drink some water to rehydrate which in return gave them a little more strength. Ellie woke up to being places on a cold surface still naked when she looked around she noticed she was back to being chained to the wall. She let out a cry.  

“Where is my mother and Halley?” Ellie shouted.

“None of your concern.” Louis said before leaving.

Ellie let out a loud shrieking cry and began to sob in her hands.

The screams from the other room woke Ellie from her sleep sitting up she looks around and sees she still in the dark room alone. She hears it again the screams. “Mum.” Ellie whimpers with tears falling down her cheeks.

“STOP IT. STOP!” Ellie cries out. But the screams only get louder and last for hours until Ellie doesn’t hear them anymore she just hopes her mother passed. The door opens and two men are carrying her unconscious mother they put her down on the ground not bothering to chain her up before leaving without saying a word.

Ellie rushed to her mother and turned her over she gasp at the sight of her mother. Her body had cuts all over it, her face was bloodied, swollen if she wouldn’t of known who she was if she didn’t know it was mother her face is unrecognisable.

“Oh my God what have they done to you?” Ellie whimpers as she cradles her mother in her lap only to be startled when Louis comes in unchaining her to only drag her by her hair kicking and screaming. Ellie is placed in a white padded room there are two chairs one she is pushed down on and the other Leigh sits on looking smug. Looking around the room she notices Halley laying on the ground in the corner.

“Oh, yeah don’t worry about her she won’t be making any noses for a long time.” Leigh said coldly.

Leigh walks over towards Ellie and stands in front of her. “You know, your mate isn’t who she says she is. She was supposed to seduce you and then kill you, but she fell in love and you happened to be her true mate and all that fucked up bullshit.”

Smirking Leigh leans in towards Ellie. “Oh..you had no idea did you? Yeah Luna is part of the Lupan pack she probably told you a bunch of bullshit lies about being a rogue due to her father treating her horrible and having to fight in death matches blah, blah, blah. Am I right?”

Ellie shocked expression was all that Leigh needed to see.

“Yeah, that’s her cover story you see, she was never a rogue she was never alone for that matter we was always in the shadows watching and waiting. How you think we was able to get a shot at your mother? Although it was supposed to be you that got shot. Luna has been feeding us all the information that we needed to sneak in undetected all your plans and procedures.”

“No. You’re lying.” Ellie cries.

Leigh shakes her head no. “I’m afraid I’m not baby girl.”

“LIES, LIES!” Ellie shouts.

Leigh grabs Ellie jaw and yanks her facet towards hers. “Its not lies you dumb cunt you have been made a fool of you all have and its quite pathetic that the greatest pack didn’t even see through her lies.”

Ellie spat at Leigh’s face.

Leigh wiped away the spit before she punches Ellie hard in the face busting her lip open. “You’re afraid of drowning isn’t that right?” Leigh said as she motions for the guys who brought in a big barrel of water and a towel. Leigh grabs the towel while the men each grab Ellie’s arm and hold her down while Leigh places the towel over her face and then pours water on top of it. Ellie panics and begins to gag. Leigh stops pouring water on Ellie’s face and is about to do it again when there is shouts outside the door. Leigh orders two alphas, Leroy and Landon to stay put while she goes to see what is going on.

The pack has found them and are in the building fighting the Lupans. Luna, Mason and Kinn are furious they been feeling their mates pain for days and they want revenge. They tear though the wolves security easily. Leigh opened the door and see’s both packs fighting going back inside she waits for Luna and it doesn’t take long. Luna walks into the room with Rue and two betas.

“Ah, I’d stay put if I were you.” Leigh said holding up her index finger. “Not unless you want me to kill your unborn child that is.” Leigh smirked. Luna eyes turned dark black as she let out a growl.

“Oh, I don’t mean yours” Leigh turned to Rue. “I mean your unborn child.” Leigh smirked as she watched Luna eyes widen.  “That’s right, Rue here fucked your mate while you was off fighting for the pack. Yeah she fucked her and impregnated her during her first mated cycle, something that should have been you.” Leigh laughs.

Luna growls at Rue before she turns her attention back to Leigh and launches at her they end up on the ground in a ball of fits and kicks. Rue charges at the other Alphas. Ellie whimpers as she hears the fighting going on but can’t see anything due to the towel over her face. The fight lasted a long time before Leigh was able to escape, but not before her two alphas were killed.

Ellie was unbound and she felt strong arms holding her when the towel was lifted off her face she saw Luna. She was beat up pretty bad, her lip was cut and bleeding, broken nose  by the looks and her eyes were red and swollen. Ellie let out a cry as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

Rue had been kneeling down next to Halley. “Guys.”

Luna takes off her jacket and wraps it around Ellie before kneeling down next to Rue.

Halley was beaten pretty badly she was still unconscious but breathing.

Taking her own jacket off Rue wrapped Halley up before picking her up bridal style.  Ellie limped next to Luna as they exit the room. Ellie cries when she sees her father carrying her mother who is beaten up pretty badly, but alive.  The fight between the packs meant there was a lot of dead bodies on the ground. The lupans were nearly whipped out, but some had gotten away Leigh was one of them.

“They won’t get far Kinn stated. They are hurt and bleeding we will be able to sniff them out.”

The pack took Eslyn, Ellie and Halley back to the pack house and their mates helped clean them up. Once dressed one of the Deltas brought up a plate of food and drinks for them. The Omegas ate quickly and soon fell asleep.

Luna grabbed Rue by the wrist and pulled her down stairs and out the front door. “I trusted you.” Luna spit. “I trusted you to look after Ellie and to make sure she was safe while I was gone, not to fuck her.” Luna growled.

Rue pushed Luna away. “It’ not like that, it just happened.”

“Oh, it just happened huh? Your dick just happened to jump out of your pants and into my mate? How could you do this knowing she was mated, how did you get passed my scent to fuck her? “

We both was intoxicated and so my senses were off and I couldn’t smell your scent, but…. I could smell her heat and she was begging for me to help her. As an Alpha its my duty to get an Omega through their heat.”

“Not a mated Omega!” Luna shouts.

“You wasn’t there Luna, you wasn’t there for her first mated cycle, the worst cycle to have when you are apart from you mate. It’s the cycle that you should have had together I KNOW, but she needed release and I was there for her like you wanted me to be. Plus she was still upset with you FUCKING Bella during your rut that she wanted to get revenge on you. So how does it feel Luna to find out that your mate fucked someone else during their heat? You know how you’re feeling right now that’s exactly how Ellie felt when she found out that you fucked Bella.”

Luna didn’t get a chance to respond as Ellie screams filled their ears and they rushed inside to the Omega.

Ellie was sat up clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes as she lets out another scream. Eslyn and Kinn were beside her trying to sooth her. When Luna pulled the blanket back she saw that Ellie was bleeding. Her eyes widened and she scooped the Omega up. “Turn the bath on please.”

Rue went into the bathroom and turned on the bath and sat down next to the tub while Luna sat down in the bath with Ellie fully clothed as she held her mate through her miscarriage of their child tears rolling down the Alphas cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

It didn’t take the pack trackers long to find Leigh and the others who had escaped the trackers brought them back to Kinn who had sentenced them to death. They slaughtered over a dozen of children and teachers they deserve no mercy. Kinn was not holding back this time, no more being lineament it had put his pack in danger from now on his laws will be obeyed and those who disobey will be punished to the fullest.

Kinn made an announcement later that evening of the faith of the Lupan pack members no one objected his punishment not that Kinn would have cared if people didn’t agree with it. He set their execution date in three days at 8pm. Leigh and her pack were taken to the prison to await their faith they weren’t scared they knew if they was caught that this would happen so they had prepared themselves for this very moment. It was still a shock though knowing the day you are going to die.

*  
On the third day Ellie went to the prison to see Leigh she had to know if she was telling the truth about Luna. “Leigh.” Ellie muttered.

Leigh looked up from her bed and huffed. “What do you want?”

“What you said about Luna, was it true?”

“Why don’t you go ask your mate yourself?” Leigh sighed.

“Ellie!” A familiar voice called out.

It was her father and he didn’t sound happy that was down here.

Ellie sighed before turning to go back bumping into her father who looked angry. “What are you doing down here?” He snapped his eyes turning black.

Ellie gasp. “I-I just wanted to asked Leigh something is all.”

The Alpha grabbed his daughter’s wrist before pulling her up the stairs and out of the building. “Owe dad you’re hurting me.” Ellie whines.

“Enough Ellie. You were told to stay away from here and yet here I find you in the prison dungeon talking to them. How did you even get passed the guards?” His voice came out harsh and bitter something Ellie wasn’t use to.

“I told them that you said they could have a break.” Ellie says before a hand slaps against her face causing her cheeks to sting. Tears formed in the Omegas eyes as she look up at her father in shock.

“How do I expect the pack to follow my orders when my own damn daughter won’t?” He growled.

Ellie rubbed her cheeks before turning on her heels and running off towards her house when she enters she sees her mother and quickly runs up the stairs before her mother had a chance to ask her what was wrong. Ellie slams her door shut and lays face first in her bed sobbing.

Her father never laid a hand on her not even when she was a child and tested his patience, not even when she went through her rebellious teenage years or most recent adult drunk phase.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. “Ellie can I come in?”

“Yes.” Ellie sniffles.

Luna slowly opens the door peeking through the other side before stepping in. “I felt your…”

“Of course you did.” Ellie said coldly.

Luna eyebrows knit together in confusion “Did I upset you? Do you want me to leave?”

Ellie sits up and looks at her confused mate. “We need to talk.”

“Okay of course.” Luna says softly as she sit on the edge of the bed.

“I want the truth Luna no bullshit stories, no lies just the truth and I swear to God if you even try to lie to me I will break out bond do you understand?” Ellie voice was harsh but shaky.

Luna swallows hard and just nods at her mate.

“Are you from the Lupan Pack?”

Luna looks down nodding.

Ellie sucked in a deep breath before letting it out. “Was you sent here to seduce me and to kill me?”

Luna head shot up in horror. “God no Ellie why would you think that?”

“Leigh told me that you was ordered to get close to me and then kill me that your story about being a rogue and everything else you had told me had been lies.” Ellie says softly.

Luna shifts so she can look at Ellie easier. “Baby look at me, I would never hurt you and I was never ordered to seduce you let alone to kill you. Everything that I had told you was the God honestly truth.”

Ellie felt her entire body relax before letting out a sob. Luna pulled her into her lap and kissed the top of her head. “I would die before anyone could hurt you.”

*

**8pm** \- **Execution time.**

The guards hauled out the Lupan pack to the execution area. They were to be hung the old fashioned way its cost affiant and it gets the job done in a non-messy way. The guards positioned the prisoners on the deck before they put the noose around their necks and waited for the signal to drop the floor.

Kinn didn’t order anyone to witness the execution, but if they wanted to watch they could and surprisingly all of the pack had come to watch. Looking around Leigh knew this was it and with Kinn’s signal she took one last glance at Ellie before the floor dropped beneath them.

There were gasp in the crowd.

Ellie turned into her mate as she saw the lifeless bodies hanging there.

The next day Rue came by to see how Ellie was doing. Luna had answered the door and a growl escaped her throat.

“I guess I deserve that. I just wanted to see how Ellie is.”

Luna eyes squinted at the Alpha her growl showing her canines. “She is fine.”

“Look Luna I know you probably hate me right now, but Ellie is my best friend and I want to see her so if you don’t mind I’d like to get through.”

Luna stepped back so Rue could come into the pack house and once inside she heard Ellie’s sweet voice and felt her arms around her body.

Luna alpha didn’t approve not that she is controlling she can be friends with whomever she wants, hug anyone she wants, but given the fact that they had slept together while she was away made her alpha not trust the alpha.

“Can we talk. Rue asks looking at Ellie and at Luna. All of us?”

“Good Idea” A voice says from behind them.

The three of them turn to see Bella standing there cradling the swell of her belly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter as we come to the end.

Going to Ellie’s room to talk they all sat there in awkward silence. Bella is first to break the silence her long brown silky hair flows over her shoulders and down her arms her golden brown eyes sparkle as she cradles the swell of her belly she definitely had the pregnancy glow happening. Her body perfect in everywhere despite growing a baby. Ellie couldn’t help but growl while looking at the Omega.

“Well as you can tell I’m pregnant I have a scan tomorrow to determine how far along, but going by my last sexual encounter I’ll guess I’m around 17 weeks and, Bella looks at Luna it’s yours Luna.” Bella smiles.

Luna jumps up from the bed and starts to pace visible upset by the news. “No, it can’t be mine you wasn’t in heat when we…” Luna doesn’t finish her sentence the look on her mate’s face makes her stop.

“You do know that you don’t have to be actually in heat to still get pregnant right? An Omega is fertile a week before her heat and stays fertile until a week after her heat has finished. We slept together two days before my heat” Bella says.

Luna stops pacing and sits back down on the bed next to Ellie. “Did you sleep with anyone before us or after?”

“Yes before you I slept with…um it don’t matter whom and I did sleep with someone during my heat.”

“So why did you automatically assume its mine then when there’s two other people who’s baby it could be?” Luna snaps.

“I just have this feeling, I feel so close and connected with you Luna so I just assume its because I was carrying your baby.”

Ellie growls. Bella shoots her a look and turns back to Luna.  “Can we talk in private please?”

“Whatever it is you have to say you can say in front of everyone here.” Luna says clearly agitated.

“Will you come with me to my scan?”

“Absolutely not!” Ellie snaps.

“I wasn’t asking YOU.” Bella snipes back.

“Bella…I can’t.”

“Please Luna I don’t have anyone else to go with and I don’t want to go alone.” Bella pleads.

Luna sighs before finally agreeing. Ellie not happy storms out of her room Rue quickly behind her.

Bella smiles.

“You want to feel her kick?”

“Her?” Luna questions.

“I just have a feeling it’s a girl”, Bella grabs Luna’s hand and places it on her belly and they soon feel the baby kick. Luna gasps and a smile forms on her face.

 

Rue follows Ellie to the training arena and watches as she begins to punch the punching bag hard.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rue asks.

“Nope. Ellie says popping the p.

“Come on Ellie talk to me.” Rue says as she grabs the punching bag holding it still. Ellie stops and looks at her friend. “I don’t walk to talk about it okay.”

“Ellie please I know you’re upset that Luna might be the daddy to Bellas baby, but you do you think she felt when she learnt you were pregnant with my baby?”

Ellie glared at Rue. “Pissed off most likely, but then I went and had a miscarriage so none of that matters now.” Ellie says harshly.

*

Luna and Bella are in the maternity ward waiting to be seen for Bella’s scan. “Are they able to tell us the gender yet?” Luna asks.

Bella smiles, “I think so.”

“Isabella Tanner.” A sonographer doctor says while holding a clipboard she looks around the room and waits for her patient to stand. Once Bella and Luna stand the Doctor starts to make her way back to her room the couple following behind her.

Bella is weighed and the doctor as her some questions before she has her lay down on the bed.

“Is this the…” The sonographer ask as she gets the Jelly ready. “This may be a little cold she says as she applies the jelly on Bellas belly. The sonographer puts the plastic probe on top of Bella’s belly and starts to move to various positions.

“I’m not sure to be honest.” Bella says her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. “I slept with more than one person during my heat but she is one of them though.”

Luna stands there awkwardly before taking a seat next to Bella to look at the scan.

The sonographer has the screen facing only where she can see it as she makes sure everything is okay and after a few long minutes she finally turns the screen to face the couple.

“Here is you baby, a strong heartbeat of 161 BPM.

They look in awe as the baby’s legs kick about and it appears to be jumping up an down they can see the baby grimace then open and close their mouth a few times before putting their thumb in their mouth.

“Do you want to know their gender?” The Sonographer asks.

They look at each other before nodding. The sonographer nods back and starts to moving the probe around. “Ah-hah it’s a girl.”

Bella smiles at Luna who has a big smile on her face as well.

“The baby is measuring right on track at 15 weeks 4 days no abnormalities and everything is in the normal range. “

Bella eyes widen when she hears how far long she is Luna just stare at the little baby moving about on the screen. “She is perfect.” Luna coos.

*

“Oh no, no it’s not Lunas.” Bella groans to herself.

Bella has to tell the real father that she is pregnant, but how is she going to break it to Luna that the baby isn’t hers? These past three months Luna has been so lovely towards her and her bump its going to break her heart. “ _Maybe I shouldn’t tell her, she won’t know unless she wants a DNA test, but if she already thinks the baby is hers maybe she won’t question it once she’s born”_. Bella thought to herself.

 She likes it when Luna sings to her belly its so sweet she will be a great parent and that’s why Bella decided to not tell Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

**_20 TH March. 2019  19:50_ **

“I need you to push Bella as hard as you can.” The midwife said she was sitting in front of Bella who was on the hospital bed legs bent up and apart. The midwife could see the baby crowning using her index and middle finger she pressed down on Bella’s vagina wall to help ease the baby out.

 “Come on Bella you can do this, PUSH!” Bella sat up gritted her teeth, griped Luna’s hand tight and pushed hard screaming as she slams back down into the pillow once the contraction eases. Its not long though before another contraction starts and Bella is back to pushing.

“Oh my fucking GOD” she screams as she pushes through another painful contraction Luna feels like her hand is gonna be crushed.

“Okay Bella good take a deep breath and let it out and again for me. Good one more push for me.”

Bella pushes through gritted teeth throwing herself back once the contraction stops.

“Good, do you want to feel or see the baby’s head?” The midwife ask.

“WHAT? No!” Bella shouts. “I NEED TO PUSH. I NEED TO PUSH NOW!”

Once the baby’s head was out the urge to push was so powerful that Bella began to push until finally her baby was out.

**_21:30_ **

The midwife quickly untangled the umbilical cord and let it pulse for a few minutes before cutting the cord.

The baby was immediately placed on Bella’s bare chest. Luna bent over and rubbed the tiny baby’s back as the baby girl looked up at her mother mouth ajar. Tears rolled down both their faces as they looked at their daughter. “She’s beautiful”. Luna said.

The midwife took the baby for a few minutes as she took the baby’s measurements.  She’s 7lbs 12oz, 37cm head circumference, 51cm length the midwife said before bringing back the baby now wrapped in a pink blanket and placed back in her mother’s arms. “Do you need any help with nursing?” The midwife asked.

Bella had to think for a moment, I’m not sure. I’ll let you know if I do though okay.”

The midwife smiled. “Okay once the placenta is out we will move you to the ward.”

Bella positioned her baby to her breast and after a few tries she latched on Bella sighed in relief.

*

20 minutes later the midwife was moving Bella and her baby to the ward Luna close behind them.

Once settled the midwife took Bella’s temperature, blood pressure. “Right, if you need anything just press this button here okay?”

Bella nodded.

Luna sat in the chair next to Bella’s hospital bed exhaustion hitting her hard. “Would you like to hold your daughter?” Bella asked.

Luna stood up with a huge smile on her face and gently took her daughter in her arms and began to rock her back and forth while humming to her.

**_21 st March, 15:45_ **

Bella and baby was being discharged Luna was there helping pack up all of the baby’s things and helped carry the baby carrier out to the waiting car.  It didn’t take long to get to Bella’s apartment and once inside and settled Luna didn’t know what to do with herself she stood there fiddling with her fingers.

“Do you want a drink?” Bella asked.

“No, I’m okay. So what did you plan on naming the baby?”

Bella picked up her sleeping baby and placed her in the Moses basket. “Belunda, after you and me kinda.”

Luna bites her bottom lip not too keen on the name. “Um..”

Bella laughs. “I’m kidding, god you honestly think I’d name my kid Belunda?”

Luna shrugs her shoulders smiling.

“Winter-Rose.” I always liked the names and I figured since she was conceived in winter and its now spring where the roses are blossoming it seems fitting.

“I love it.” Luna purrs.

They make a hot drink and sit in the living room making small talk for a while. “So how are you and Ellie?” Bella ask between sips of her tea.

Luna places her tea cup down and sighs “she hated how much time I’ve spent with you since finding out you was pregnant and she hated the fact that I was going to be there for you during labour, but deep down I think she understood and respects me for it.

I know it can’t be easy for her to watch her mate with another, but she can’t expect me to ignore the fact that you were having my baby. I mean I was upset when I found out she was pregnant by another so I know the jealousy she feels and I don’t know how I’d reacted if her pregnancy continued I’d probably be like she is. It’s just a big mess.“  
Bella nods. “I can imagine. Their moment is interrupted by the baby’s soft cries.   
*

As the weeks went by Luna spent most of her free time divided between her mate and baby. Ellie has refused to come with her to see her daughter Winter-Rose and as much as Luna wanted her in her daughter’s life she wasn’t going to push the matter Ellie will come around soon or later.

“Have you seen the baby?” Rue asked.

Ellie shook her head no. “I can’t, not yet.”

Rue nodded her head. “Well you’ll eventually have to see her I mean she is your mate’s child after all.”

“I know, I just feel like the awkward third wheel when I’m around Luna and Bella they share a special bond together that not even a mated bond could compare. They have a child together there’s no greater bond than that.”

“Ellie, you’re not the third wheel.”

Ellie gave her friend a look.

“Okay, maybe you are, but so what one day you and Luna will have pups of your own and you’ll share that special bond plus your mating bond!”

“I suppose so.” Ellie whispers.

*

**18 th June 2019**

“I am so happy that you decided to finally come see Winter-Rose.” Luna said as she walked with Ellie to Bella’s apartment. Ellie forced out a small smile. “Yeah.”

Ellie is watching Luna and Bella interact with their now active baby and she can’t help but feel a ping of jealousy.  Luna held her daughter close to her and stands next to Ellie. “She’s getting so big isn’t she?” Luna coos as she looks at her daughter with pride.

“Yeah she sure is.” Ellie says with no emotion behind her words. “How old is she now?”

“She is 13 weeks she’s growing so much and every day she learns something new like today she’s learnt to stand up on her own. Luna beams.

_For every week for a pup’s development is an equivalent to a month in human child development_.

Ellie studies the baby in Luna’s arms she is a cute little thing with dark brown hair, brown eyes her olive tan skin stood out to Ellie. Looking at the child more she couldn’t help but feel like she recognises the features the baby has and it’s not Lunas.

Once they left Bella’s they went to the café for a bite to eat. Luna told the waitress their orders and they sat in silence before Ellie spoke up. “I don’t think Winter’s is yours.”

Luna’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“She’s not your daughter Luna.” Ellie said again.

Luna shifted in her seat agitated by what Ellie is saying. “What the fuck Ellie? Winter-Rose is mine I can feel it in my bones.” Luna says, but stops when the waiter returns with their drinks and once she leaves Luna continues. “When I look at her I can see both myself and Bella in her.”

Ellie shakes her head, “no she looks like Miho.”

“Miho? No you’re wrong Ellie. I know you can feel my agitation because I can feel your jealousy I have done for months now every time I mention Bella or Winter-Rose I feel your jealousy I’ve ignored it, but not no more. I have a daughter with Bella GET OVER IT.”

Ellie is taken aback by Luna. “Luna you have to trust me on this, she isn’t yours.” Ellie says softly.

Luna grits her teeth her body shakes from the anger as she quickly stands. “You’re wrong Ellie.”

“Luna please sit back down.” Ellie pleads.

Luna shuffles past the waitress who was bringing their food and leaves the café. Ellie sits there rubbing her temples as the food is placed down on the table the waitress gives her a soft smile before leaving.

“Mind if I join you?” A soft voice says as they sit down across from Ellie. Ellie looks up to see Meiko a beta spy.

“Sure you might as well.” Ellie mumbles. Meiko smiles and begins to eat the food that Luna ordered, a cheese burger and fries. With a mouthful of burger Meiko begins to speak, “I couldn’t have helped but overheard you conversation with Luna and you are right the baby’s Mihos. I known Miho my entire life and have baby photos of us. Bella’s baby Winter-Rose is it? She looks just like him. I saw them together as well when we was out in the field last year she was with him all the time.

“How do you know this?” Ellie asked picking at her burger.

“I was camped out with him and well they weren’t exactly quiet whenever they were at it.” Meiko chuckles.

Ellie winces. “Grosse.”

*

“I need you to be completely honest with me Bella no bullshit lies.” Luna stares intently. “Is Winter-Rose mine?”

“What? Of course she is yours why would you even think that Luna?” Bella says bewildered.

“Then why do people say she looks like Miho? Hmm?”

“Miho? I’ve never been with Miho?” Bella lies, but Luna sees through it. “You’re a terrible liar Bella. I know for a fact that you been with Miho the perks of your bond I was listening in on Ellie’s conversation with Meiko and..” Bella interrupts Luna.  “Okay fine yes I slept with Miho before, but that doesn’t mean Winter-Rose isn’t yours!” Bella voice quivers she tries to put her hand on Luna’s shoulder but she shifts her body away from Bella.

“I want a DNA test done, fuck I should of asked for one when she was born.” Tears form in Luna’s eyes as she looks over at the sleeping baby in the crib that’s in the lounge.

“Luna…please you have to believe me she _is_ yours.”

“I need proof Bella and if you are so sure that I am then you have nothing to worry about, now if you excuse me I need to go apologies to my mate.” With that Luna leaves Bella’s and goes to find Ellie.

*

Luna demanded an DNA test and after waiting a couple of weeks the results finally arrived she held the unopened envelope in her hands Ellie by her side as she slowly tore the seal and took out the white piece of paper that determined if that sweet baby that she gotten to know and love was hers or not. As she read the paper her knees buckled beneath her as she falls to her knees screwing up the paper in a ball. “She’s not mine.”

“I’m sorry Luna I know that you love her.”

Luna doesn’t say anything as tears of pain and anger fall down her cheeks. “Well now I know that’s all that matters now. Luna wipes away the tears and stands up. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

Ellie hugs Luna hard and rubs her back “shhh stop.”

“Now that we know maybe we can all move on and um Luna…” Ellie purrs.

Luna’s nostrils flare as she takes in the Omega’s scent. “You near your heat.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> Sam- Alpha  
> Trevor- Alpha  
> Aidan- Alpha  
> Clayton Alpha  
> Charlie- Alpha  
> Cobby- Alpha  
> Dax- Alpha  
> Drew- Alpha  
> Fabio -Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Tyran- Beta Male  
> • Wolfe- Beta Male  
> • Fox- Beta Male  
> • Bryce- Beta Male  
> • Keagan- Beta Male  
> • Samone- Beta Male  
> • Bear- Beta Male  
> • Tieran- Beta Male  
> • Kruger –Beta Male  
> • Allison-Beta Female  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Maesy- Beta Female  
> • Ameilia –Beta Female  
> • Bella- Beta Female  
> • Rose- Beta Female  
> • Faith- Beta Female  
> • Hope- Beta Female  
> • Anna- Beta Female  
> • Alexis- Beta Female
> 
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Aries- Delta Male  
> • Reeves- Male  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Amber- Female  
> • Carmon- Female  
> • Sarah- Female  
> • Tessa- Female  
> • Erin-Female  
> •  
> Omegas  
> Ellie  
> Jessica  
> Abbi  
> Arianna  
> Darci  
> Melinda  
> Alia-  
> Briella  
> Callie  
> Cassey  
> Claudia  
> Camista  
> Clare  
> Charleigh  
> Dixie  
> Flower  
> Felicity  
> Harmony  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor  
> • 
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • Lucy--Beta  
> Lawrence-Beta  
> Lynda Beta  
> Lori Beta  
> Lee Beta  
> Leroy Alpha  
> Lenny Beta  
> Layla Omega  
> Louis Alpha  
> Leo Alpha  
> Landon Alpha  
> Lucas Beta  
> Liam Beta  
> Levi Beta  
> Lorenzo Alpha  
> Leon Beta  
> Lewis Alpha  
> Lucian Alpha  
> Lucius Alpha  
> Linus Beta  
> Luciano Alpha  
> Layton Alpha  
> Lazlo Alpha  
> Lincoln Alpha  
> Leslie Omega  
> Lauren Omega  
> Libby Beta  
> Lindsey -Beta  
> Lilly Omega  
> Laila Alpha  
> Lavender -Omega  
> Lianna -Beta  
> Lucinda Alpha  
> Leticia Alpha  
> Lexi- Omega  
> Lillian- Omega  
>   Lucille- Beta  
> Livia -Omega  
> Lead Warrior  
> Mason Stone- Alpha  
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist 
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
>  
> 
> • Hunters/Huntress  
> Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter


End file.
